I'm a fake, wanna be friends?
by motRINsaltshaker
Summary: When zany Rin gets thrown into the world of YGO, she drags her insanity with her and soon learns that watching YGO and living it is two different things. BakuraOC
1. The Start

motRINsaltShaker: Well...I just made a piece of crap. -Throws poo at Rin.- Rin is such a cool name. -Huggles Motrin bottle.- Anyway, I'm here to tell you something...uh...right-o! I don't own anything...like, Yugioh. Rin, I'd own you if you weren't a motrin bottle. The Motrin co. owns you...BUT I HAVE YOUR NAME! Hahaha. Yes, that's right! I wrote a fanfiction about a bottle of medicine. The pink moo cow stuff that you drink. That I'm too old to drink...-Sobs-

Bottle of Motrin: -Stares at Rinni.-

motRINsaltShaker: Ha. That's all you CAN do. Stare. STARE! Oh, flames are welcome...if anyone even bothers reading this. -Pokes at story with pointy objects.-

Bottle of Motrin: Rinni doesn't own anything.

motRINsaltShaker: I SAID THAT YOU PINK...MOO...COW STUFF!

Bottle of Motrin: You don't own Rin. Motrin does.

motRINsaltShaker: I...YOU...I own her personality! She's like me!

Bottle of Motrin: So she's a Marry Sue?

motRINsaltShaker: I can never win...CAN I!

Bottle of Motrin: Not really. Then again, you're losing to a bottle of medicine. Anyway, we wasted all this time...on with the..."story"...

Voooooooooooooooooooooooooom And Stuffers!

It was a sunny afternoon just in a small town that wasn't even on the map. Even people within three miles of this town have never heard of it, so by natural forces, this town was flocked with narrow-minded-cheerleading-stuck-up-blond-perfect girls with their stupid-mocking-skating-punk-everything-labeled boyfriends. Honestly, where did these labels come from and why were they made? Sadly, label's ruled the school environment. They say "Gothic!" we say, "Fuck off Prep." They're natural laws of school. More like clans, if you think that way. And if a prep ruled you as a "Goth" you were doomed.

With a soft groan, the short raven-haired girl leaned back laying on the cold floor of the gym. She hadn't bothered changing in her gym out-fit, for she decided she wasn't going to even try to play. Her hair, she noticed, had been growing for now her bangs passed her eyebrows and her hair reached her shoulders. "Today," She said aloud not caring who heard her or not, "is most defiantly the day I will die." She had been saying she was going to die her whole life. But ironically she hadn't even broken a bone once in her life. Every time she feels she's close to death, something happened and she's saved or what not. Mysterious forces. Her aunt claimed she was sent from heaven, a holy untouchable angel. And her aunt would always say the same thing, too. 'Rin! You're an angel, never doubt it.'

Rin stared up at the ceiling of the gym, careful not to stare directly into the lights. She would have given anything to have a Yuigoh manga with her at this moment, but feared the destruction of it. And then there was that voice in her head screaming at her for not fighting back when...they...so-called attacked her.

'If you want the stupid book then you should just have brought it in!' Snapped the voice in her head. He was such a pain when it came to this. Rubbing it in all the time. 'I'm not rubbing it in, you fuckin' tard. I was getting annoyed by your consent whining of that dammed book.' He growled angrily. It was giving Rin a headache.

"Shush, I'm trying to think." She replied simply, closing her eyes and hearing him grunt. Rin smiled. She loved that little voice in her head. He reminded her of 'Kura. The great sexy man. If she could swoon at the moment, she would. She knew she would. All she had to do now, was wait for gym to end and she would be free...free.

Or at least that was the plan. The voice was repeatedly telling her to stay on the sidewalk, but how could she listen? There wasn't a car insight and the temptations to dance about the road were too strong. Rin had ventured into the middle of the road, right in between the yellow lines giggling as the voice in her head growled threats at her.

"Oh shush, Kyu-Kun!" Replied Rin, trying to balance herself on one line as the sky noticeably became darker. But Rin really didn't mind, the darker the better.

'Oh really, you dumbass! You're wearing all black! If a car was speeding and didn't see you...' His voice snipped at her, and she rubbed her ear with her finger. Like hell, Kyu-kun cared if she got hurt or not. 'Of course I don't care! But if you die I die as well! So get your skanky ass out of the road and back on the side walk!'

This is when the rain began to poor. It just came pouring down without any warning what-so-ever. Rin smiled, tilted her head up to the sky and stood there, enjoying the ice-like rain twinkle down her face. Freeing herself to everything.

'Stop acting like an idiot!' But Kyu-kun's voice was drowned away by the pounding rain. It was such bad wealth that the silver car, with a head-light out, speeding down the road--

Rin stood at the entrance of the mall, eyeing everyone who walked passed, careful not to meet their eyes. She really didn't want to be out and about, after all she was still trying to adjust herself to Anzu's very presence. Hm, that's right, it's been three weeks since she came...here...to the 'Yugioh' world. Every crazed-fans dream, so why wasn't she happy at the moment? Well, besides seeing Anzu and the 'gang' everyday (which can scare the hell out of someone and make them think they were going nuts) shopping, boys, and the mall was not her idea of 'fun' at all.

Anzu and her were, _early_ to the mall. Ten minutes early that is and Rin wondered why. After all, she had been late her whole life, to everything. Rin really didn't want to be out, she didn't want to be social, she just wanted to sit in Anzu's spare room and wake up. Or wait for Kyu-Kun to talk to her again. And to chase Anzu and Yami around a mall wasn't really on her 'to-do' list.

Anzu was really hoping to get Rin to open up. Ever since she found the short girl half-dead in the road, she had felt a sense of responsibility to take care of her. She felt a deeper friendship with Rin then she had felt with Yugi. Some days Rin would be...well, open and different then her normal dead-silent self. If Anzu could bring that out, maybe Rin would be happier. She also invited Malik, for he too also was silent. (And to be anywhere with Yami was a giant plus.)

Rin, very eager to dress the way she wanted, was aloud to wear her "Happy-Goth bird's outfit" as a past friend used to call her. Her hair was up into two small buns on the top of her head, and her bangs hung freely into her un-focused crimson-yellow eyes. She was wearing a knee-length baggy black hoody with "motRIN phantom" written in purple hand-stitched letters across the front along with baggy black elephant pants. And how Anzu silently hated her outfit with a passion. For Anzu wore a blue **sparkly **belly shirt with pink letterings that said "Kiss me." Anzu had a matching skirt and shoes and purse.

"Good afternoon Rin-Chan," Said a calm and cool voice, which obliviously belonged to Jesus. Like, darh--Erm, Yami. Rin glanced over to the forgetful pharaoh, and offered a small smile which he returned. Although Rin could care less if a Bus swerved over to the sidewalk of the mall and hit him, spraying his blood everywhere with him screaming in agony, her heart still skipped a beat. After all, mister noticed and acknowledged smiling at her. Wow. How dreamy. He turned toward Anzu, taking her in once sweeping glance. Rin swore she could see hearts flying around--OH MY GOD. The heart just broke through the window and is staring an angry mob...there goes the neighborhood...

Anzu was captured by his gleaming violet eyes which gazed straight into her own regular pair of sparkling blue ones. A grin plastered on his smooth face as his hair glisten in the sunlight. Feeling a blush coming to her cheeks, she quickly glanced down at her purse pretending to be looking for something.

"Hello Anzu-Chan." Yami replied as Anzu mumbled a shy hello back, still rummaging through her purse. This was Rin's silent que to save her.

"I left it on the kitchen table, sorry." Rin replied like she knew what she was talking about. Anzu looked up with a nod, her eyes thanking Rin for playing along.

"Oh. Well, I guess we wont need it." Anzu smiled at Yami and Rin leaned on the wall of the mall, beside the doors. Her head bowed slightly so her bangs hid her eyes. She was staring at the ground, playing with a rock. Kicking it back and forth in between her shoes. Her arms were folding behind her back.

"Anyone else coming?" Yami asked politely, gazing at everyone he could see, as if hoping to see Jouninchi. Rin, although it was hidden, smiled to herself. The Pharaoh hadn't had a clue that Anzu and him were on a 'date'. Not an official date, but still a date non-the-less. Anzu checked her blue watch.

"I invited Malik, since he really doesn't have any other friends. Maybe he and Rin could get to know each other." She replied, giving a small hint to Yami that she didn't intend on sharing Malik's past with the short-raven girl. Yami nodded to say he understood. Rin glanced over to them.

"What?" Asked Rin in alarm. She was surprised and angered. How dare Anzu invite someone else. Anzu and Yami glanced at her.

"You need to open up, Rin!" Anzu said in defense, and then turned to Yami. "She really doesn't like meeting new people. I guess she's shy." She explained as Yami continued to stare. Rin was looking uneasy, and shoved her hands into her hoodys front pocket. This is when someone (who stood out like a black dot on white paper) was advancing toward the small group of losers. (Meaning Rin, Anzu and the forgetting Pharaoh.) It was a tan boy with long blonde hair and dull-faded purple eyes. For an instant, they made eye contact. Rin quickly glanced back down though. Eye-contact was freaky. And after all this was Malik Ishtar, in the flesh.

"Hey Malik-Kun!" Called Anzu as if the boy hadn't see her. She waved at him, smiling happily. Malik sighed as he walked closer to the losers. (Has anyone ever noticed that 'scowl' is a cow with a sl? Ha. Cow. XD Hahahaha. COW!) Malik really wanted to stay home and sleep his weekend away, but once his sister heard that Anzu invited him, she threw him out of bed and demanded that he go and spend time with his friends. After an hour of yelling she finally threatened his Motorcycle.

"Why hello Yami-Sama," Malik said warmly. After Battle City, he was very grateful toward Yami and Yugi for saving him. Yami smiled back at him, as Malik glanced over to the shy girl he had made eye-contact with before. His first thought of her was: 'Is she shorter than Yugi?'

"Malik-Kun, this is Rin. Rin-Chan, this is Malik." Anzu replied when she caught him staring at the short girl. Rin glanced up in a very shy manner and offered a smile with a wave.

"Hi." She said quietly, her words almost lost to the small breeze. Malik stared for another minute, feeling as if he had seen her before.

"Hey," He replied back just as quietly. Anzu looked back and forth between the two as if excepting them to suddenly be pulled together and become best friends magically with flying acorns. (Haha. SCOWL! OMFG. HAHAHAHA.) Malik then glanced at Yami and Anzu. "Is Bakura coming?" He asked. He really didn't want the tomb-robber to be egging him on or taunting him for any reasons. Rin shot her head up completely and glanced at Anzu.

"Nope. The last I heard, Anzu canceled on him." Yami replied in his all-mighty voice. Holy shiz...IT'S JESUS! Malik and Rin both sighed in relief. Yami, how-ever, glanced at Anzu. "What movie are we going to see?" He asked eagerly. He really liked movies--any type of movie was fine. After Yugi showed him what it was, he had been addicted to them. Such fun the modern world had to offer him. Rin looked shocked again. She didn't know they were going to see a movie. Rin wondered why she was always last to find things out--oh yes. She was short. All the information seemed to fly over her head.

"Movie?" Rin question, blinking some. "What movie does he speak of? Nah-uh, this isn't part of the deal. If I'm going to be dragged about the mall with you and your lover over there, then by hell I'm not buying the forsaken popcorn! Maybe the drinks but not the popcorn!" Rin replied, crossing her arms as if not buying popcorn was a punishment. (Malik found this really amusing but didn't say anything about it.) Anzu nearly pounced on Rin for saying 'lover'. Yami didn't seem to notice, he was just surprised to hear Rin speaking more then three words. After Anzu beat the crap out of Rin, she turned back to Malik and Yami.

"We're seeing the Ring." Anzu replied happily and Rin stared in horror. (HAHAHA. SCOWl. X'D) Rin wondered if she had heard Anzu right. The Ring? Rin was screwed over with a lawn mower. It was a blue lawn mower with green candles on its sides instead of flames. It was much prettier than that yellow one. God, who'd wanna be screwed over by that? Rin remembered in her own world when she first saw that movie. It was with her best friend, Kaggy, and the movie they wanted to see was sold out. The only thing playing was The Ring. Rin, being herself, thought it was a romantic comedy about a guy who keeps losing the Ring for the girl he likes. Oh how wrong she was. So very wrong. Just thinking about it made her skin stick up on her ends. She shuddered. "It's starts at three," Anzu continued, "so we have a few hours before we see it."

"I guess we should go eat then," Malik replied lightly intruding in on the sudden silence. Anzu nodded.

"Good idea." She replied as Yami opened the door for her. Holding back a blush, she gushed a 'thank you' and walked in with Yami following her like a love-sick puppy. Malik and Rin were left staring after them. Rin had her head tilted to the side, and Malik had a hand on his hip.

"I can't believe what just happened!" Rin said, snorting at the fact that she was ignored by the two biggest "all for love and friendship" people. Now the yellow lawn mower ran her over. The sudden fear of turning into herself started to rear its ugly head. She knew she was getting used to being around...them...and would soon start acting like...Rin...oh the horror. She could picture herself running about the mall, cackling insanely with a pair of heart-boxers on top of her head as Anzu, Yami and Malik stood in horror in the background like star-shaped people. Some wild cows flying over head.

"After you," Malik's calm voice drifted in. Rin glanced up at him, staring blankly. Blink-blink. "What is it?" He questioned. Half-wondering if he was on calming medication, she walked into the annoying-oversized mall, crowded with mindless shoppers with Malik beside her.

"Oh Ra," Malik muttered in Egyptian out of habit. "What is this...this...'place'?" He asked her, glancing down at Rin. Rin glanced up, with a dull expression.

"A temple for people who worship their credit cards." Rin replied, quoting Superman. Malik grinned at that. Rin was happy she was able to make the boy smile, such a proud feeling one gets! Rin smiled too, as she and the Egyptian walked after Anzu and Yami.

Yami always seemed so amazed with the mall, it seemed like a palace! He loved watching people shop, and go-about their daily lives. Coming and going, shopping and returning. All different yet all so similar. The lights, and sounds were all so exciting. This place...was a small heaven. And beside him, was a Goddess. He really wished he could tell her this, but he never seemed to have the guts. He always said something else and didn't know why. She was staring at him, and he hadn't even realized he been looking at her.

"Do you think they'll be friends?" Anzu asked softly, snapping Yami back to his senses. He gave a trade-mark smile that anyone could swoon over. Anzu felt her heart flutter. She really wished he'd just smile like that around her and only her. His gaze left hers and focused back on Rin.

"I'm sure they will, you're such a good friend to her, Anzu." Yami replied, switching his gaze toward the brunet. Anzu blushed, embarrassed he guessed. She smiled warmly, glowing with pride.

"So, you're from Egypt?" Rin asked randomly, glancing at Malik. He looked surprised for a moment, his eyes slightly rounder than normal.

"Yeah, did Anzu tell you?" His heart raced a bit, fearing that Anzu also told Rin about his past. Rin shook her head, giving him temporally relief.

"No, I heard you speaking Egyptian before when we entered the mall." Rin explained, her eyes on the crowd. It was a bad habit Rin had. She always focused her attention on some far away object when she talked to people. And sometimes people really didn't like that and would snap at her. Malik didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, well yeah. I am." Malik replied and Rin looked at him, seemingly amazed. Malik hoped she wouldn't press the matter to far. He really didn't like talking about where he lived, and his past.

"Really?" She asked in a dreamy-sort-of voice. "I've always wanted to visit there. That and France."

"Really? Why Egypt, though?" Malik asked, sounding interested. The girl smiled in a mysterious kind of way, which she had been practicing for years. People can really do weird things in their spare time...

"I like the Language and..." She paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes suddenly. Rin was staring, more like glaring at Anzu as if something had just dawned to her. Stopping short, she stood there with her arms crossed. Confused, Malik stopped too stared at her, then to Anzu. Rin wondered how she could be so blind! "Anzu!" She yelled angrily, causing the Pharaoh and his admiring fan to halt and turn around. "You BITCH! You...YOU...you, ugh!" She pointed at Anzu in a accusing way. Malik stared at the girl in amusement, a small smirk playing on his tan face. He watched her struggling for the right words.

"So! It is to be war between us! If these demands are not met then a disaster beyond your imagination will accrue!" Rin said angrily. Anzu was staring at Rin with a confused expression written on her tanner-then-Rin's face. Yami was staring at Anzu's expression and then switched his purple gaze toward Rin, wondering why Rin wanted war with Anzu. Malik had a light smirk plastered on his face. He knew what Rin was talking about.

"Quoting the Phantom, are we? In the seventh major song, Prima Donna, right? At the end, to be more precise." He stated calmly. Anzu and Yami turned their gazes toward Malik, who was grinning at Rin. Rin looked beyond shocked. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open as if she was trying to say something.

"You..." She started bewildered, "saw The Phantom Of The Opera?" She was beyond amazed. She would have never guessed that Malik was the one to see it. Maybe, just maybe, Anzu...but Malik? Malik seemed proud of this. Anzu and Yami stared at the two speechless. Anzu was partially happy about Rin and Malik sharing the same interests. She wanted them to become friends. She wanted Rin and Malik to open up. To fly like birds. LIKE BIRDS BEFORE THEY WERE SHOT! HA. 'Birds' is a funny words.

"Yeah, I did." Malik replied happily. "Three times." Rin was staring at him like some kind of God. Then Rin switched her gaze toward Anzu.

"Hey, Anzu-Chan? Does your purse have money in it?" The question was asked innocently, but the intentions were not. Anzu blinked in her small confusion of such a subject changer.

"Uh," She stammered. "Y-yeah. It does, why?"

Rin lunged forward, snatching Anzu's purse and run off into a sea of people leaving three shocked teens. Anzu, who had never been mugged, let her mouth hang-open and just stare at where Rin had ran off too. Yami's eyes were widened and he stared blankly where Rin had been. He didn't expect Rin to do such a thing. Malik burst out laughing, replying the scene in his head. He half pictured Rin just using Anzu just so she could steal her purse.

"Anzu? What was that about?" Yami asked surprised and concerned, looking over to the shocked Anzu. Malik calmed himself down, but still held a smirk-like-grin on his face.

"Rin had been using Anzu all this time just to steal her purse!" The young Egyptian cried and Anzu shook her head. She knew Rin wouldn't have done that. True, Rin was pissed at Anzu's silent double-date idea, but the short-raven-haired girl wouldn't go THAT far with her grudge.

"No, Rin-Chan isn't like that." Anzu said in defense. Yami gave Anzu a worried glance. He didn't want to lose faith in any of his friends, but the action Rin had just taken seemed to be agreeing with Malik. Malik had suddenly realized that Rin wasn't around to see Battle City. She didn't know about his...'incident'.

"Does Rin know anything about the sennen Items or Battle City?" Malik asked and Yami shook his head. Malik felt sudden relief. Perhaps Rin will see him as a person instead of an insane ex-murderer like most of Yami's and Anzu's friends did. He had been feeling so unwelcome, but he couldn't blame them. "Rin really likes to change subjects quickly." Malik sighed and Anzu grinned, nodding. Yami seemed to be looking for her, a worried look in his eyes.

A few minutes, long minutes, passed before the raven-haired girl came skipping back holding a plastic shopping back in her hand and Anzu's purse in the other. She tossed the horrid purse to Anzu, which she caught. Malik and Yami curiously stared at Rin's bag, wondering what she had bought and why. Anzu, on the other hand, didn't want to know. Rin took out a sheet of what looked like computer paper, and a black sharpie. Quickly she scribbled something on it, placed tape on it and smacked it against Malik's chest. The three teens looked down at it. In black lettering said; 'I'm not dating her' with an arrow pointing to the right.

Malik snorted and glanced at the girl, amused. Yami just clearly didn't get it. He turned to Rin, both confused and concerned. "What's this about?" He asked the girl. She smiled at him which rid him of the concerned feeling.

"Rin doesn't wish to be a double-date." Malik replied simply reading what Rin was thinking. Yami looked at him, confused.

"Double-date?" He asked confused. He glanced at Anzu, who in returned blushed and looked else where. Rin giggled at this.

"Yes. We're on a double-date. You and Anzu are together-" Anzu turned redder,"-and Malik is with me...kind of. Only we're married and have seven kids back home." This is when Rin realized there was no stopping it. She would simple have to be her self and get the horrible rejection from the Yugioh gang. Oh sob. OH MY GOD! Yay! No science homework ever!

"Kids?" Malik asked, staring at Rin. Anzu hoped that Rin would be able to divert the attention from the double-date subject and it would be forgotten. Rin looked up at him.

"Awww...you forgot about yer family, you ho." Rin shook a finger at him. Malik pulled his hand threw his hair and struck a superman pose.

"Double-date?" Yami repeated, again. Malik and Rin looked over to him. Anzu sighed softly, unheard.

"You. You and Anzu are madly in love--DON'T DENY IT! And you're together, right now on a date. This means you share a smoothie and crap. But...OH MY GOD! Oh nose! A tree is attacking you both! HURRY! Run away--nope. To late. YOU'RE DEAD! The end!" Rin explained simply. Malik flicked her on the forehead as Yami stared.

"That's not how it works." He looked up at Yami as Rin over-dramatically held her forehead and shrieked in pain in the background. "See, love doesn't really need to be involved. It can be, but it doesn't have to and uh, well, four friends can just be on one big date! Like, hanging out." Malik replied, unclearly, as Rin's shrieking started to die out.

"So, could Rin and I be on a double-date?" Yami asked, still confused. Anzu jerked her head up, feeling horrible. Rin stared in horror and Malik shrugged.

"No!" Rin shouted. "I'm with Malik! HOW COULD I LEAVE HIM? You, sir, need to be with Anzu! It'll be fun! Like role-playing!" She said warmly, bouncing up and down. Malik snorted, and flicked her head again. Yami glanced at Anzu and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Without any warning the two started walking off again. This left Rin (who was holding her head) and Malik to stare after them.

"Should we follow?" Malik asked, beside Rin. She glanced up at him, then toward her two friends who were walking who knew where. Maybe to hell. Gosh. It would be funny if she and Malik just disappeared leaving them to worry and look.

"Not really, but we will anyway. We're on a double-date, remember lover?" Rin said, grinning. Malik smirked down at the almost-midget. She locked arms with him and the two walked off after Yami and Anzu.

"Before you were saying why you wanted to visit Egypt, please enlighten me." Malik said causally. (My Health teacher was talking about causal sex with strangers...) Rin looked lost for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then it hit her, and realization met her face. She grinned.

"Oh yes!" She said in a professor-like manner. "Where was I...ah, well I really like the language and I wanna see the place where my ancestors were slaves." She replied. Malik made a small noise, he was grinning.

"You're Jewish?" He asked amused. Rin stared up at him, praying he wasn't a Nazi. "Heh. Don't worry, my family didn't own slaves...but it's still interesting. You don't look Japanese, and I was wondering where you came from."

"My mom's grandparents came from Russia. I was born in America. My father-" Malik noted the disgust in her tone when her father was spoke of."-is also Jewish, but I don't know where...he...came from. Hell, maybe." Malik nodded, as he ripped off the poster board.

"It was annoying me," He explained when she stared at him for taking it off. She was about to say how she used all Anzu's hard earned money for buying that when...dot dot dot.

Voooooooooooooooooooooooooooom said the cow!

motRINsaltshaker: Eh. THERE. I wrote something beautiful. -Hugs story.-

Bottle of Motrin: I can't read, so I wouldn't know. I'm just a bottle of liqiud, remember?

motRINsaltshaker: Chances that people will even review...very slim. So, I'll just ask the voices in my head if I should keep writing.

Voice One: I'm just a thought that belongs to you...not a voice.

motRINsaltshaker: Up shut! I said you're a voice, so you're gonna be a voice.

Bottle of Motrin: -Points and giggles.-

motRINsaltshaker: You can't do that! YOU HAVE NO HANDS TO POINT WITH!

Voice One: -Scared of Rinni. Pokes her with a stick.-

motRINsaltshaker dressed as a random Cow: I love you Rinni!

Bottle of Motrin: Aw. Okay, Rinni has nothing to say. We are done. Thank you and have a good day.


	2. Food

motRINsaltShaker: Meep. Hiya. Again. ...Ehehe. Dude, i'm a maniac and femaleshadowdemon rock. I love them both.

Bottle Of Motrin: Indeed we do. -Throws around balloons.-

motRINsaltShaker: I WORSHIP THEM! -Runs about.- So, I wrote another chapter for them and stuff. Eh..yup.

Bottle Of Motrin: ...

Voooooooomstuffers. Uh, where we last left off.

"It was annoying me," He explained when she stared at him for taking it off. She was about to say how she used all Anzu's hard earned money for buying that when she crashed into someone from the land of oz or something. Rin, and the unknown creature of darkness, went crashing down to the overly-shinny mall floor. What the hell is up with this floor? Did people sit there for hours at a time and wash it? Malik blinked staring down at the dazed Rin and the twitching Yami, who was being squashed. Anzu wasn't too far away from Malik, and he could almost feel the small jealousy that the girl had for Rin. Anzu was trying really hard to be worried for Rin, but the ping in her heart made her want to attack Rin and this led her to feel guilty.

Rin was dazed, not really sure what had happened. Malik and Anzu were staring down at her. Malik looked like he was about to point and laugh and Anzu seemed to have mixed emotions. But...where was Yami? Where was the great God that controlled them all with his sexy eyebrows? Rin pondered why the ground was soft, but shrugged it off. "Where am I?" Rin looked dazed as she glanced around. "Hey, where'd Yami go? Is he dead?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side. Malik raised a brow to this.

"You're sitting on him." Malik pointed out grinning, and Rin glanced down to find that Malik was right. She stared at Yami and then poked him out of randomness. Yami blinked, his gaze shifted toward Anzu who was staring else where. His heart leaped, catching a hurt gaze hidden in those blue eyes. Rin followed Yami's gaze, picturing Seto pushing Anzu out of the way, batting his eyelashes at Yami.

"Rin-Chan," Yami started, his eyes never leaving Anzu. Rin jerked back into reality and glanced over to the Pharaoh. "Please get off me." The boy said kindly. Rin was tempted to just sit there. Maybe even laugh at him as she sat. Anzu's face flashed into her mind and Rin realized how the girl must be feeling at the moment.

"Gah!" Rin cried, feeling like she was just caught having an affair with Anzu's husband. As if sitting on fire, Rin flew up and flapped her arms around like a demented bird. "It burns, it burns!" She shrieked loudly enough for people to glance over to the group. Anzu, Malik and the half-dead pharaoh stared at her as she ran in a circle around them. As Rin ran--or waddled--past Anzu, she pushed the girl. Anzu lost balance and fell onto of Yami, nearly kissing him. The two teens turned very red, gazing at each other. Rin stopped running and stood next to Malik, who knew Rin planned the "fall" and "Almost Kiss". He smirked at her and she held up the peace sign, grinning back.

"Uh, sorry Yami-Kun." Anzu gushed. Yami gave her a heart-skipping smile which Anzu melted over.

"It's alright Anzu-Chan," He replied warmly, as he laid there. People passing by glared, thinking they were doing 'something'. Rin was suddenly beside the two, holding her hand out as if waiting for someone to take it. Anzu, giving Yami a small grin, glanced over to Rin and took her hand. Rin didn't bother helping Yami up and skipped around Anzu like a small child.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" She whined in an annoying high-pitched voice. Malik scowled slightly, wincing at her high pitched squeal when Anzu told her that they were in front of the food court. Yami was back on his feet, dusting himself off. He turned to the feeks. No, not feeks...losers. Aw, that isn't nice. CANDY STICKS. Rinnah always wanted to be a candy stick. Wheee. Malik pointed to the doors which lead to the over-sized food court. He wondered how Rin could possibly miss that.

"Your stairway to heaven." He replied in cocky way, grinning. Rin tilted her head to the side, staring at Malik as of he were a large cow. Anzu and Yami were having a hard time looking at each other, and every time they caught glances they'd blushed. Someone ought to slap them silly. Rin swiftly walked over to the doors, and Malik crossed his arms half-hoping she'd trip.

Rin stood in front of the doors, tugging at the handle with all her might. Malik, Anzu and Yami stared at her. Rin hadn't seen the large sign on the doors that said "Push", and was pulling very hard. Malik began to tap his foot. He was a very impatient person.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Yami asked concerned, glancing over to Anzu and Malik. Malik rolled his eyes as Anzu shook her head.

"No, she's a big girl now. She needs to learn on her own." Anzu replied motherly as Rin was now tugging angrily at the door, one foot on the wall beside it. She began to make dog-like growling noises. An elderly couple jumped back in fright as they walked past. Malik, already slightly annoyed and humored, walked over to her and pulled open the door beside the short girl. Rin, in her tugging pose, just stared bewildered. Letting go of the door she had been tugging at. Blinking, she pointed at Malik in an accusing way.

"Witch!" She shrieked, as Yami and Anzu sweat dropped behind her. Malik was slightly taken aback and surprised. "You witch! You made the door become a pull, didn't you? Didn't you! You witch! Burn him, he's a witch! Hurry villagers! Hurry!" Rin shrieked toward people walking by. The people, in return, rolled their eyes muttering to themselves.

"Indeed I am." Malik replied darkly, rolling his eyes and walking into the food court. Rin blinked, watching the boy sulk off. She had hoped he'd play along with her, and was rejected. Without a second glance to Anzu or Yami, she pulled open the door and skipped after him. "Malik!" She shrieked, catching up to him. The boy glanced down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She replied honestly. Malik merely shrugged it off. "Did I offend you? I did, didn't I?" The Egyptian's gaze met hers. He smirked, flicking her on the forehead.

"I'm not a chick." He replied, referring to when Rin called him a witch. Rin stared at him, obviously not getting that witches were for girls only. Malik sweat dropped, knowing Jou would have understood. "Dipshit." Rin was about to reply to that when:

"So what should we eat?" Asked Anzu, who was beside them. Shrieking, Rin jerked her head around clutching her heart. She stared wide-eyed at Anzu. Malik stared at Anzu, half surprised too.

"Where the hell did you come from? Damn, you can teleport, can't you?" Rin asked. Anzu only gave her a grin, before turning to Yami. Rin glanced at Yami with the same bewildered expression.

"They're witches too." Rin whispered to Malik. "They can transport and stuff. Evil! Let's burn them." Malik raised a brow, and patted her head.

"It's okay Rin, the men in white coats will be here soon." He said. He had nothing to lose if he played along with her so-called insanity. Rin gasped over dramatically and let out a small cry. This was loud enough to catch the attention of near by people.

"No! Why must I depart from you once more?" Rin sobbed. "Not the men in white coats! Dear lover, what have you done?" She threw herself to his knees, pretending to cry. Yami and Anzu, noticing the stares, turned red and tried to pretend that they didn't know Rin.

"I'm sorry I had to turn you in like this..." Malik replied in an equally loud voice, "But can you not see? My father demands our marriage not to be and deems you fucked in the head!" Malik pointed at Yami, who turned redder. More heads turned, some staring at the speechless pharaoh. Yami, glancing at Anzu for a moment, knew he had to play along. Games were games, and he was a master of all.

"Well, son, I must tell you something...you're really a girl." He replied in his Jesus-like voice. OH PIGGY! Jesus has come back to us! (The author gets sporked by God for mocking Jesus.) Rin gasped and Malik scowled, wondering why he was always being called female. Rin then pounced on Yami, surprising and scaring him at the same time. "Rin-Chan, what are you doing?" He asked, feeling awaked.

"Aunt Fred!" The short girl shrieked. Malik laughed at him and Rin. "Aunt Fred, why? Why Aunt why?" Rin asked, letting go. Yami paused for a moment.

"Indeed, I am Aunt Fred. I broke up your marriage because I love my hot and sexy female son!" Yami replied, feeling foolish. Anzu and Malik blinked at the 'hot and sexy' part. This was the first time Malik and Anzu have seen Yami make a fool of himself, and it was quiet enjoyable. Malik, now realizing he was getting called girl once more, punched Yami in the arm.

"Husband Barbara! You were going to run off and marry that?" Anzu squealed, pointing at Malik who looked baffled. Rin nodded uttering a simple 'yup.'

"What are you dewbs doing?" Came a cold, humored voice. The four teens spun around, finding the young CEO named Seto standing not too far away. He had a smirk placed on his smug face. Yami wished he could disappear, now very embarrassed. Anzu sighed, noticing Yami's darkened face and icy glare.

"Living." Rin retorted as if Seto was stupid. "It's what all humans do, silly!" Anzu stared at Rin, hoping she wouldn't pick a fight with the CEO. Anzu had always wanted peace between her group and Seto.

"So, Seto, what are you doing here at the mall? Don't you have a company to run, or is shopping more important than that?" Malik asked tauntingly. He and Rin slapped each other high-fives. Seto narrowed his eyes at the two for a moment.

"You dewbs wouldn't understand," Seto replied smirking. He laughed, as if there was a joke involved. Rin leaned over to Malik and whispered that Seto was laughing at his invisible friends joke. Malik snorted at this yet Seto didn't seem to notice.

"Of course we wouldn't! Your obsession with Yami and Jouninchi is beyond our understanding. But Seto, stalking is a bad thing." Rin replied, shaking her finger at him. Yami and Anzu glanced at each other, as Malik replied with "Diss!" Seto was seemingly annoyed now.

"Miss Rosenblum," (Sounds like Rosenbloom!) Seto replied using her American Russian last name. Rin twitched. ", You would only possibly know I was obsessed if you, in-fact, stalked me and studied what I did." Rin could have had a good comeback, but was enraged that Seto used her last name against her. She remained quiet and pissed. Glaring at Seto. Victorious, Seto walked away laughing evilly. Rin was glaring daggers after him. Malik inched away from her, as she had a small temper fit, swigging her arms about and breathing fire. Within a few seconds, Rin spun around to the fast-food stand in front of her.

"Hiya, I'd like a number one with cheese, a large coke with fries, a Chocolate milk shake, one of those muffins--any will do, a small hamburger, some chicken nuggets aaaaaaaand...some chili." Rin barked to the woman at the Cash Register. The woman nodded, poking in the order.

"Anything else?" She asked dully, and Rin turned to her shocked friends. Malik wondered if she was going to take the food and attack Seto with it.

"When I get pissed I get hungry!" Rin snapped in defense, which answered Malik's silent question.

"Man, I'm used to Jou...but Rin you're so...erm, tiny. Can you eat all that?" Anzu asked, gapping at the girl. Malik jumped right in, and asked for the same thing. He was going to see if he could eat more than Rin. Anzu simply ordered a water and Salad, and Yami decided he was going to munch on Rin's fries. As the food was being prepared, Rin started putting handfuls of salt packets into her pockets. Malik, who was chewing on a straw, looked at her as if to say 'You really need to be put in an insane house'. Rin decided to explain.

"See, in the future there will be no salt, so I can sell this and become rich!" Rin replied happily, now very over with being pissed at Seto. Malik rolled his eyes.

"There'll be no salt because you would have stolen it all." He replied and Anzu shook her head as people gave Rin dirty looks which she didn't seem to notice.

"She isn't stealing these, they're for free." Anzu pointed out, grabbing one of the trays now lying on the counter. Yami grabbed the other, and the two walked off to find a seat leaving Rin and Malik to die.

"They stole our food." Rin growled, pulling Malik as she chased Anzu down, zigg-zagging through the crowd. Within moments she found the table Anzu and Yami were sitting at and tossed Malik into a seat and sat beside him across from the lovers. Anzu had been very envious of Rin for a while now. She was an attention grabber, and really got Yami's attention more than Anzu ever had. She pondered if she should ask Rin...Anzu was rudely ripped out of her thoughts as the food wasn't being eaten but thrown. Rin and Malik had started a food fight and Yami had gotten involved. Food was being thrown around like balloons at a party. The drinks, fries, burgers, everything and anything. Within seconds the food was everywhere, and not eaten. Anzu was slightly annoyed, for she had paid for it.

"Er, what do we do now?" Asked Anzu, eyeing the mess with disgust. Rin and Malik looked at her as if she were nuts. Yami, on the other hand, pushed the food over to Malik as if saying it was his fault. Malik pushed it back and the two erupted into a pushing fight.

"We run," Rin replied to Anzu as she stood up. Anzu, being a good-girl her whole life, looked speechless. Malik suddenly stood up, glancing around for Mall Police.

"Run?" Gapped Anzu as Rin inched away from the table. Within seconds she and Malik were already out of the food court, leaving Yami and Anzu to be left alone in the wild. They glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing: I'm not running like a criminal. Yami glanced around, spotting a uniformed Mall Officer. He glanced back to Anzu, as if saying 'We have no choice.'

"There is no way I'm running. We'll simply clean this mess up and..." Yami jumped up, grabbed Anzu by the wrist and ran after the Egyptian and his new found partner in crime. Anzu blushed, as her hand slipped into his. He glanced over to her, a sideways grin on his face. Yami was the one who spotted Rin; although she was short she was hard to miss. All he had to look for was insanity and staring people. She was in a store filled with glasses, trying pairs on causing the Egyptian to laugh at her.

"Hey guys!" Anzu said, as she was now standing behind Rin. Rin once again shrieked and jerked her head over to Anzu. Malik caught the overly-larger sun glasses before they hit the ground. He was tempted to hit Rin over the head for being a klutz, but he became distracted as his eyes landed on Anzu and Yami's hand holding. Yami instantly noticed and let go, his cheeks turning a shade red. Anzu was staring at Rin, half annoyed.

"Rin," She replied darkly. Yami and Malik glanced over to Anzu, in surprise. Rin hid behind Malik, fearing for the worst. She knew Anzu was about to show...the other side of her sweet friendship personality. The evil, vile side! Oh Goddess was Rin doomed. "You made us run like criminals. You must pay now." A small, sickly insane smile was on her lips. Malik and Yami cower in fear as she spoke the next few words. The horrible words that all men hated. Shopping. Not just any shopping! A preppy store with a girl kind of shopping.

Dun Dun Dun...

motRINsaltShaker: I want a cookie!

Bottle Of Motrin: ...

Random Cow: -Pokes the story and runs away screaming.-


	3. He robbed me!

motRINsaltShaker: Oh dear...sorrys I haven't updated in a long time. Ehehehe. I had Finals, and then it was the end of school...and how can I forget my "OHIGOSH FREEDOM" wild boat trips. Eheheeee.

Bottle of Motrin: ...-Shoots Rinni with a muffin.-

motRINsaltShaker: I've been hit! ...Eeeeh. Oh well. BUT HOMIGOSHERSOFDOOMYNESS! -Pounce hugs the readers.- MY PEOPLE! My Gods! I love you. -Huggles Kalika.- Yay! I love you! Yes, you! -Gives cupcake.- Dee dum dee dum! COOKIE! Wheee! Ahhh, -Worships Midnight and Kalika for being really cool.- And--OH MY GOSH MARSHMELLOWS! YAY! -Dives after the marshmallows-

Bottle of Motrin: ...Why do I exist? Why? Someone drink me! Hurry!

motRINsaltShaker: Awww. Thankie Ry-Kun. -Pats.- Asaake! -Huggles.- You are such a cool reader! -Gigglesnort.- Ehehe. Sorry 'bout that. Ah! Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel! Rinni loves you! Aww. Isn't that sweet Rin? You're being kidnapped!

Rin: YAY! -Huggles Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel.-

motRINsaltShaker: I won your Canadian love? Really? Gosh, that's great! I was so happy when I read that. I ran around bragging and screaming about it.

Gym Teacher: ...I said you have to run.

motRINsaltShaker: No! I won Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel's Canadian love! So HA!

Gym Teacher: Oh. Okay then. -Parties with.-

Bottle of Motrin: In other words, Rinni had to run anyway.

motRINsaltShaker: ...-Runs away.-

motRINsaltShaker dressed as a random cow: Yay! On with the story! -Screams bloody murder, thinking she's a rock star. Her leg rips off and she falls to the ground, twitching.-

Shoooooooom!

"Rin," She replied darkly. Yami and Malik glanced over to Anzu, in surprise. Rin hid behind Malik, fearing for the worst. She knew Anzu was about to show...the other side of her sweet friendship personality. The evil, vile side! Oh Goddess was Rin doomed. "You made us run like criminals. You must pay now." A small, sickly insane smile was on her lips. Malik and Yami cowered in fear as she spoke the next few words. The horrible words that all men hated: shopping. Not just any shopping but a preppy store with a girl, kind of shopping.

Loud shrieks soon filled the mall, and although it sounded as if someone was being horribly murdered, innocent stand-byres just couldn't refuse the new sale at Sears. For, all shirts were now 12 off! Gosh, how wonderful! It's like the re-birth of some great God! Or free jello! Thus, they all believed that someone (who was done shopping) would turn into Prince Charming and save the dying soul.

"Mommy," Replied a little boy with blonde hair holding the hand of a shopper. The woman looked down at the boy.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked kindly, as she spotted a pair of shoes that were on sale. The boy pondered on how to go about his question as the woman battled fiercely for the shoes. Finally, he looked up at his mother.

"What is that noise?" He asked, referring to the shrieking. His mother smiled knowingly, giving a small chuckle.

"Why, honey! That's just a short person." She then saw a purse that went with the shoes, and dragged her son across the mall.

"Oh, okay. Like daddy?" He asked and the woman dropped her bags and started to chew on a Hershey bar, shrieking and drooling.

Anzu was pulling Rin by her ankle around the mall, and the teen shrieked in bloody murder. Anzu was determined to get to the store and Rin, in tears, was on her stomach, clawing the ground that was sliding under her at 60 miles per hour. She tried to dig her nails into the sparkly clean floor or cling to something. Lightning flashed, and Rin began to shriek again. Yami was nervously looking around as people stopped to stare. Malik, on the other hand, was cracking up. He laughed as Rin tried to claw her self away.

Malik was hoping that this moment would never end. It was just too funny for him. He'd pay to see this! He wondered if he should set up a ticket stand and make money off this. It was better then the time he set his sister up on a blind date with a can of tuna fish. God, if he only had that on tape.

"Is Anzu-Chan going to torture Rin-Chan?" Yami blurted out, glancing back to Rin who was begging for mercy. Malik was ripped out of his thoughts and glanced to the shrieking child. Either Rin was over-acting, or really was going to be cut up into little tiny pieces. Like that show Yami had come across one day. There was this Deer, just standing there...and then...BANG. Aaaand CHOP...Oh how he felt sad for the Deer. He felt so bad for the Deer that he wouldn't eat meat for a whole day! He even went about like a protester until Yugi threatened to throw away the God Cards. Malik snorted, snapping Yami back to reality. The Egyptian gave a half-smirk, glancing at Yami with a chuckle. Yami inched away from Malik, as devil horns shot out of his head. His chuckle turned into evil crackles.

"Indeed she is. She's going to torture us, too." He replied, gleefully. Although Malik returned from the Dark Side, much to Darth Vader's horror, (which lead to a row of long fights and then finally the break up, which was really hard on both of them...,) and taking over the world seemed like ages ago, Malik was _still _Malik. Maybe he was not the crazed murderous Malik, but Malik nonetheless. And how could he give up a chance to freak out the Pharaoh? Now that he thought of it, Anzu really was going to torture them. He turned his gaze back to Mr. Sexy-eyebrows, "We'll enter the room..." Malik declared in a voice which a Camp Counselor would use to tell the Campers a scary story. He softened his voice so that Yami would need to lean closer to hear, "and everywhere we turn there'll be..." He paused for the dramatic affect. Yami waited, wondering what horrifying thing Malik was about to reveal. "Pink!"

Yami gasped, his eyes widened. Pink? Lightning flashed.

And again...and again...and again. AND AGAIN! "Someone should really do something about those blasted lights..." Malik replied angrily, glancing about. Yami hadn't known that pink was a torture device. Shaking his head, he wondered why Anzu would do this. Before he could attempt to ask Malik, a very loud shriek caused both boys to jerk their heads toward the Sailor Scouts.

Rin was screaming bloody murder, as Anzu neared her favorite store...and I mean she was really close now. It was like pigs not flying, it was too close. Rin could feel the heat from the pink flames. The evil Satan-like clothes taunting her. "Riiiiiiin..." They mocked. "I hate you...did you take out the trash? Riiiiiin...I'm mocking you. Mock. Mock. Mock."

Malik swore he could see pink demons around the store. It looked like the biggest store in all the land---er, "Mall". The walls and floor around it were glittered with pink sparkles and such! Above the store was the biggest pink sign Yami had ever seen. He began to consider Malik's torture story about pink. The name of the store, 'I'll Like Him Len!', was written in pink glitter with flashing pink lights around it. The two boys stood there, transfixed by the stores' glowing sign. Pigs began to sprout wings and fly over the moon, then were all hit by a pink lightning and died slowly. Some guy from a cooking show dragged them away, followed by a crowd of non-believers. Yami was convinced that they had reached the Gates of Hell.

"Seto! Oh God, Seto help me!" The short girl shrieked, snapping Malik and Yami's horrified daze. They glanced back down to Rin, who now clung to Seto's ankle for dear life. Seto, whose heart was as big as Santa's myth would surely save her! Seto merely stared down at her, trying to shake Rin loose before he lost his balance. He growled for Rin to let go. But she didn't, and Anzu didn't stop pulling. So down Seto went. He too, now another one of Anzu's victims, was dragged about the Mall toward the unholy store. Malik and Yami both started laughing at Seto's very pissed yet very frightened expression. He sent the two a death glare, which was ignored. He didn't have any popcorn anyway... Rin knew Seto would steal popcorn! Popcorn thief! He began to curse at Anzu, who seemed to be deaf by the thoughts of shopping. All Anzu knew was that her very life would be shattered if she did not get to her store. Nothing, besides Yami, mattered at the moment.

"Are you insane?" Raged the pissed CEO, as he slid down the Perfectly-Clean-Mall-Floor on his butt. Random people had to jump out of the way or they'd be plowed over. Rin glanced over to Anzu, wondering if Seto had enough annoying put-downs to snap the crazed-one out of it. Anzu turned her head around slowly with the creepiest grin on her face. Both Rin's and Seto's eyes widened in fear. They screamed in horror.

"Like a Fox!" She said, sounding like a madwoman. Rin and Seto glanced at each other, horrified expressions written on their faces. Seto was beyond creped, and began to thrash his ankle about. He would be free even if it was the last thing he'd do! Rin stared at him, as he twitched about. The girl wondered if he was being possessed or something. She waited for his head to twist around and for green puke to shoot out of his mouth like a gun. It didn't happen.

"Let go of my ankle!" He growled, slapping at Rin's hand. Rin shook her head, she wouldn't be abandoned like that. "You dewbs need lives." He muttered, more to himself. Rin glanced around, wondering who he was giving this speech too. "Let go!" He howled. Rin shrieked like a chicken as Seto broke free.

"No! Don't leave me again, Daddy! Daddy, come back from the store! Daddy! Daaaaaadddyyy!" She shrieked at Seto, reaching out for him as Anzu dragged her away. Seto glared, claiming that Rin wasn't his child. People looked back and forth between the two.

"No. You look like her. Don't deny your child!" One woman yelled suddenly from a random crowd. There were a few nods of agreement.

"Pffft. That kid looks nothing like him, ya know what I sayin'? Don' pu' tha' on him!" A guy replied, sounding annoyed.

"You, sir, should be ashamed! Leaving your child like that! What kind of man are you?" With this said, a few people booed. A young man, wearing a ski jacket, jumped out from behind a bench.

"We are here with the results! The results are in! When it comes to 32747 month old...kid over there...Seto Kaiba is the father!" When the young man said this, looking down at the leaf he was holding, there was an uproar with the crowd of people. People booed, cheered, laughed and just screamed. One woman came forth from the crowd, screaming:

"I told you! I told you! I told you!" She said, doing a dance. Another woman just burst into tear and ran behind the bench.

Seto stared, horrified. A few seconds passed and he just decided to walk away, shaking his head and wondering why he even bothered going to the mall today. He passed Yami and Malik who stared questionably at him.

"Save it." He muttered, walking past them. Mister Sexy-Hair, also known as Malik JR (not really!) turned to Yami.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like today is...well, extra weird?" He asked the ageless Pharaoh, who nodded wearing an odd expression. Anzu suddenly stopped, as if waiting for Yami and Malik to catch up. They did, but took their time. Malik, Yami, Rin and Anzu now all stood outside of the preppy store. Rin was staring up at it from the ground. Suddenly, Anzu pushed open the doors of hell and began to walk in.

"No! It's hell! It's hell! Oh god! God save my damned soul! No! No! No! No, someone help me!" Rin screamed, holding onto the doors of the store. Anzu was pulling her by her ankles, Yami and Malik stood there in front of Rin as people stared in horror. When Rin grew tired of holding onto the doors, she gave in. The Unholy gates closed behind Anzu and Rin.

Yami and Malik stood outside of the store, staring. Yami was pondering what he should do, as he struck a Sexy-Hero-whose-thinking pose. Lights flashed all around him as random chicks danced. Malik, on the other hand, just stood there like a normal person. He laughed slightly.

"I'll like him Len!" He replied and Yami gave him a strange look. "Kill me I'm in hell! That's what I got when I switched the lettering around!" Said a very amused Malik. Yami just gapped at him, inching away. Malik gave a Yami a "YOU-DON'T-UNDERSTAND-ME" look. He knew Rin would be amused. "We better go save Anzu and Rin," He replied and Yami nodded seriously. Too seriously.

The two boys entered the gates of hell, and were met with something that will haunt them even in their graves.

Pink. Everywhere. The store was huge...and very very pink. The walls were of pink foam, with a heart pattern engraved into it. The lights were pink, the floor was a fuzzy and pink, and the many racks of clothing were mostly pink. Fuzzy, bright, happy pink everywhere!

"Holy shit," Malik gasped, knowing he brought this upon himself. "This really is Hell. Screw Rin!" He replied, turning to leave when Yami grabbed his arm. The Egyptian glanced at Yami, half wondering if the Pharaoh was in love with pink.

"We must save them both from this great evil!" The Pharaoh declared, pointing forward as if he and Malik were going into battle. Malik sweat dropped, knowing Yami took it too far. Breaking free, he inched away, glancing around the store with mild interest. Glancing back at Yami, who had stars in his eyes and the "SUPER HERO" mode turned on, Malik knew he'd have to find Rin sanely as possible. How ironic. Him, doing something sanely. His life, he once thought, couldn't get any more insane. But, now hanging out with Yami, Anzu and Rin for about maybe thirty minutes or so, he found he was so very wrong.

Malik found Anzu, who seemed to be in heaven. She was going from rack to rack looking at different clothes. Shrugging, he left her to find Rin. She wasn't hard to find. He just needed to look for a short Goth. Malik eyed the pink clothes, the pink walls. The many happy smiling preps and finally found what he was looking for:

"I'm dying," the girl replied as he neared. She was lying on her back, her body stretched out. Malik tapped her on the side with his shoe. She groaned and rolled over. "Leave me, can't you see an old person dying?" She said in a dying-like-cow-batman voice.

"Kill me I'm in hell," Malik smirked as Rin opened an eye to him. ", is 'I'll like him Len' if you change the letterings." Rin and Malik both cackled, their strange minds at work. A woman who was looking through the clothes rack beside them freaked out and ran off screaming about demons. Two men in white coats jumped out from the clothing and tackled her, ejecting her with needles. She was dragged away and random people followed screaming about oz.

"Dude, are you serious? That rocks. So many rocks." Rin replied, getting up. Malik leaned against the clothes rack Rin had been laying behind. He wasn't sure why his mind kept drifting off toward Seto and farm chickens, but it just was. Little Panda's running about screaming about apples and such. Malik suddenly wished he hadn't thrown the food, he was hungry.

"Shit, get down!" Rin hissed suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts. Malik was jerked down by the short girl, and was surprised at her strength. Rin had her head poked inside the clothes, looking through the cracks of clothing at someone. Malik raised a brow, now sitting on the floor of a prep store. Bored, he began to pluck threads of the pink fuzz. "Oh crap, Anzu!" Rin whispered, glancing at Malik. He dully stared back at the horror stricken girl. A smirked formed and he stood up, with Rin staring up at him. "What are you doing?" The girl whispered in a frightened voice.

"Hey Anzu!" Malik called out, waving his arms toward her. Anzu, from her rack, looked over with a smile. She waved back. He pointed downward. "Rin's right over...ouch! You bit me! You bit me! You animal! I can't believe you bit me!" Malik cried out, holding up his bitten leg. He hopped up and down, wailing in pain.

"Traitor!" A small voice was suddenly heard. "You're sleeping with the enemy, aren't you? Aren't you!" The voice, which belonged to the hidden Rin, cried. Malik, who was still very much in pain, glared at her.

"Yes I am!" He replied haughtily, pressing his foot on the back of her head. "In fact, I'm cheating on you with every woman in here!" Malik growled, stomping his foot against her head. Rin fell flat onto her stomach and made whining noises.

"Waaah. I thought you loved me! Why are you abusing me like this? Abuser, abuser!" Replied a shrilled cry. Anzu sweat dropped and moved to another area, pretending she didn't know them. In the distained background, she could still see them. Malik was beating Rin up with a clothes-hanger and poor short girl was ducking and hiding behind people/clothing/strange poles/Santa/the ice-cream truck/Jerry Springer.

Yami had soon learned that preps stores were much worse than anything he had faced before. His long search for his Angel proved difficult. "I will not let you win, Pink Doom! I will rescue my friends and end your evil wrath!" He declared in his Sailor Moon pose. Sadly, the sliver of the moon that was supposed to appear behind him crushed a woman. Yami blinked, and inched away before he was caught for murder.

"Excuse me, sir," Replied an insanely high-pitched voice coming from Yami's left. He jerked his head toward an extremely tall woman with long curly blonde hair. She wore a plastic-like smile, holding out a bottle of perfume. "Would you like to try some of 'Curiously ugly'?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She seemed utterly soulless, and repeated her question until Yami hastily agreed. The woman then sprayed him a few times and Yami coughed, waving her away.

"You devil-woman!" He cried, running away. He soon found that a few of her henchmen were chasing him down like wild dogs. He skidded to a stop, and turned around. "Very well! If it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" He cried, looking for his duel Monster cards. Sadly, they pounced on him before he had time to draw. He shrieked but they gave him no mercy. He was dragged away to a far place.

"Hello Sir, looking for a gift for that special lady?" Asked another soulless 'thing'. Yami decided he'd win their souls back when he found the horrible ruler of this place. The Thing repeated its question and in the confusion Yami thought it was speaking of Anzu. After all, Anzu was special to him.

"Are you speaking of Anzu? What have you done with her? Answer me!" He cried out, running closer to the thing. The thing was standing behind a jewelry stand. It picked a very pretty chain up with a snow flake look-alike diamond.

"For your special lady," The Thing said happily. "She'll love it." Yami stared at the thing, suddenly realizing that this thing was trying to sell him something for Anzu and that this thing wasn't soulless. It dawned to him that the prep store was evil in a different sense. Yami turned crimson, half embarrassed and half blushing at the thought of Anzu wearing it. The woman smiled knowingly. "Ah, first love, eh?" She asked, laughing some. If possible, Yami turned redder.

"No! I...uh, I just...it's her birthday coming up and I..." He couldn't believe himself. Why, at this moment, was he at a loss of words? Once so brave, now so...it was Anzu. Her friendship was different somehow. She was the only one who made him feel his own heart beating wildly.

"Twenty dollars, then!" She replied warmly, and Yami looked up feeling confused. She repeated what she said, nodding toward the necklace. Yami nodded, understanding that he had to pay. But Anzu was worth it. He just had to convince Malik that same thing when he robbed the Egyptian of his money.

"One moment, please." He said, walking away with this face still flushed. In no time he found Malik and Rin. He watched the two before walking closer. Grinning, he saw how the two became quick friends. Yami was relieved. Ever since Malik returned from the dark side, he feared that Malik might return because of loneness. He was also worried for Rin. She had been silent, sad looking and avoided making friends. Now both Rin and Malik were...oh no, they were killing each other.

Rin was hiding behind a white self of pants, and Malik was a few feet away behind another self of shirts. Rin poked her head up, throwing a sock at Malik. Malik ducked in time, but threw a sock as well before he went down. He heard an "Ack!" and a "Kyyyaaa!" followed by a thud. He smirked, knowing he hit his target.

"Did I kill you, Rin?" Malik taunted, snickering as he searched for more socks. He heard Rin growling and muttering inhuman things. He sighed, still smirking. This game Rin started was increasingly becoming more fun. Especially now that he was winning.

"You can not kill me, for I am the shadows!" She declared in her best Bakura voice. "I meant sock!" She added after Malik shuddered, remembering battle city for a moment. God, he heard Bakura say that more times than Jou said he was hungry. Rin searched for a few more socks before attacking again.

"I've heard that so many times, it grows old!" Malik replied back, sounding annoyed as a sock landed beside him. "You missed!" He added and heard a low growl of defeat. Rin was most likely shooting herself now.

"I know, Erik says it tons." Rin lied, not wanted to speak of the white-haired demon. There was a pause from the other side. The underworld. Malik was being eaten alive by fire ants. Shoots and ladders.

"Erik?" Santa asked, confused. "Who the hell is 'Erik'?" Santa heard Rin gasp and utter something that sounded a lot like 'Santa cursed! Santa cursed!'

"You call yourself a phan!" Rin shrieked, popping her head up. She met a cold purple gaze that bore into her, burning away the flesh.

"A fan of what?" Asked Malik, annoyed at Rin. Rin shook her head, pointing at Malik in with a bewildered expression.

"All Phantom Phan's know the Phantom's real name is Erik. You're not a phan you're a fan." She spat, ducking as he chucked a sock at her. He knew it hit her anyway, for he heard a soft thud with an "oaf!"

"What's the difference? Fan and fan, eh?" Malik asked as Rin bolted up. He slowly raised a brow as she began to lecture him, shrieking something and flapping her arms about like a demented bird. Malik suppressed a laugh and tried to make sense of her shrieking.

"No. You fool! Phan, with a 'ph' in front is a Phantom obsessed crazy like me. A fan with a normal "f" is someone like you." She declared, getting hit in the face with a flying shirt. Malik laughed as she let herself fall backward.

"Phreak!" He said, cackling. His cackling ended as he was hit with a clothes-hanger. Right in the face, too. He scowled at Rin, rubbing his sore nose.

"Feek." She corrected him. He glared at her.

"Phine. Pheek." He replied, his voice dripped with venom. There was a soft cough, and a noise of trying to clear ones throat. Rin and Malik glanced over to Yami, both their expressions demanding to know why he interrupted them. Yami wasn't meeting their eyes, he was glancing to his side with cheeks aflame. The Pharaoh was blushing madly.

"Malik," Yami started out, shifting weight from on foot to the other. He pulled at the collar of his shirt even though it wasn't tight. Rin stared at Yami, her eyes becoming glazed over. She suddenly had the biggest chibi face with watering eyes and a large blush.

"Oh," She replied dreamily, fanning herself feverishly. "Yaoi! Lemon sex scene, yes? I never knew Yami had a thing for Malik. Oh my..." Rin, very oblivious to Yami and Malik's scarlet faces, drifted off in her own world. Malik and Yami stared in horror as the now short chibi girl jumped onto a large heart. The heart drifted around the store...and Rin was laughing evilly, shooting gay porn at everyone. Malik kicked her in the head, a look of frustration playing on his face as the short girl sat there, cackling insanely and drooling. He glanced over to the freaked out Pharaoh.

"What?" He asked dully. Yami recovered the horrifying shock and looked over to the blonde Egyptian.

"I need to barrow twenty dollars." Yami said, firmly. His eyes stared into Malik's. Neither blinked. Malik stood with his arms crossed, a bored look on his face, while Yami stood looking determined. They had a stare-off for a few minutes until Rin piped up:

"Oh my God! For Anzu-Chan? Aw, Yami-Chan is so romantic." Rin paused, and turned to Malik shouting, "Why don't you do anything like that for me anymore? Remember when we first met and you were crazy, madly, in love with me and bought me crap? What happened to that! I remember when you'd wake me up at night just to tell me you thought my eyes were pretty or to read me a poem! What happen to that? I remember when you used to say 'I love you'! Am I not good enough for you anymore? Why can't you be like Yami?" Rin's insane screams caught the attention of people near by. They pretended not to be listening, but we all know their 'Ha-another-couple-grew-apart-and-are-about-to-break-up' keen hearing started to kick in. Everyone around eavesdropped, all waiting for the horrible, heartbreaking, break up between the two "lovers". Malik flicked her forehead.

"You just got old and wrinkly. I found another toy. Good bye!" He said gleefully and Rin burst into fake tears, running about the store like a madwoman. She eventually ran into a beam and fell over. Malik was returning his gaze back to Yami, smirking. "So, it's for Anzu-Chan! My, my..." He trailed off to find Yami gone. "What the..." He was also robbed. "...Damn!"

Shooooom!

motRINsaltShaker: Gah. I need to sleep.

Bottle of Motrin: That's a lie. You lie to us.

motRINsaltShaker: I know. "Gah. I need to sleep", is me saying, "I want to go read the Phantom book again.

Bottle of Motrin: Yeah. So we're sorry if this story really sucks.

motRINsaltShaker: Yup! Thank you for reading!

Bottle of Motrin: If they read.

Cow Girl: Gosh, there's a "they"?

motRINsaltShaker: ...No! Hehehe.

Voices in motRINsaltShaker's head: Oh, so what are we, huh? Nothing? Is that it! WE'RE GONNA GO SOB NOW!

Bottle of Motrin: Yes...let's have that drink! Okay? Good night for me. I'm going back to the medicine door! Ahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin was convinced that they had spent three days in that _horrid_ store, even though the clocks around her begged to differ. But she refused to listen to the begging clocks of lies and stuck to her tragic story of how they all camped out in the wilderness after getting lost in a simple hike. Malik had grown mad as well; oh the poor Egyptian went insane! All he did was rant that Yami had robbed him of his money and swore revenge. He stalked Yami around the store, muttering things that just weren't in any language. Maybe he learned to speak bear? His madness didn't cease for women who worked there thought he was a flat-chest girl and tried to make him try on dresses. Rin had begged them to help her get out of the woods but they just shrieked things at her. Things that sounded like, 'you need makeup' or 'you'd look cute in this!' Indeed it was horrible!

Yami started to believe he had his own cooking show. He would pretend to be cooking things, looking into a camera that wasn't there. He had a special going on; Eggs for the Needy. The eggs, however, were really socks. People thought he wasn't right in the mind and tried playing along, but that would only anger him. He thought everyone was making fun of him and screamed that he and his God Cards would defeat their evil ways. Malik had given up on Yami and laid in the center of the store screaming that he was dead. Rin had found the two of them and convinced them that they were lost in the woods. Malik complained that he was hungry and Yami tried feeding him Wonder Bras.

Anzu had found them hiding in a clothes rack. They were trying to hunt down some food. Confused, embarrassed and scared Anzu decided to retreat before anymore damage was done. (Actually, they were thrown out but Anzu is in denial about that...) Now the four Teenaged superstars strutted like chickens to the other end of the mall to the ticket booth. Rin was enjoying a large Pepsi and Malik was chewing on a pretzel. All seemed to be well as Rin and Malik took their place following behind Yami and Anzu. Rin was sipping her over-sized 'Biggy Sippy' Pepsi annoying and loudly along side Malik who gnawed on the over-sized pretzel like a deformed crazed animal, ah yes everything was normal!

"When do you think Yami will come out and just give her...whatever he bought?" Rin said to Malik, never taking her eyes away from the two in front of her. Malik made a noise and shrugged a shoulder. The two of them sighed in unison and continued to watch a life-changing episode of a Soap Opera called: _The Days of Anzu's life and the famous half Pharaoh half Jesus Man that was really the Half-Blood Prince._

"I dunno," Malik said at last, "maybe never. Maybe Yami is really gay and that was for himself." Rin laughed at this and Malik shot her a dull glare. "What? I was serious!" He scowled, putting a hand through his hair, looking irritated.

Rin raised a brow to this. Perhaps Yami _was_ gay! Oh my god, they should have a serious study about this! Years from now, scientist will be sitting in their labs, papers and lab things all around them. They'll be sleep deprived over the simple question: Was Yami Gay? It'll become a World Dilemma. They won't be able to solve world hunger because they'll be fixed on that one question. _Was he gay_? And if he was, all his fans would think it was cool and soon everyone would become gay! Rin laughed to herself. No, she cackled. She let out a shrill cackle that the Phantom would be proud of! Malik, Yami and Anzu were staring at her as if she had three heads.

"Hey Yami, are you ga--" Rin was cut off as Malik shoved a piece of pretzel down her throat. She began to gag and hack and sadly dropped her soda as she held her neck. Malik, who was crimson in the face, glared at the poor girl. He was shouting in Egyptian at her, pounding her on the head. People began to stop and stare, wondering what on earth was going on. It was like a parade...only Rin was dying and it wasn't fun. Yami and Anzu gawked at them.

Malik noticed being stared at and roughly patted Rin on the back curving his eyes up with his would-be innocent grin. Rin, who had turned blue, gave Anzu a 'HELP-ME' look. But Anzu didn't help her, nope she didn't at all. And the award goes out to...ANZU! FOR IGNORING RIN AS SHE WAS DIYING! Hello, choking here! Malik patted Rin a little to hard and Rin swallowed the piece, feeling dizzy.

"You alright there Rin?" Yami asked gently, giving her a 'it'll be okay' grin. Gah, yeah yeah! You won't be saying that when you're magically locked in a room with Harvey Birdman...a few insane Yugioh fans and...That guy from Pokemon--Ash, was it? Ashtray...

"No, I'm dead." Rin snapped, glaring at him just because she could. Yami looked taken back and Rin felt guilty. Oh well, he needs to learn to take snappy replies from friends! Rin, filled with soda, suddenly felt hyper--which was weird because she usually only gets hyper off of water. No, it wasn't hyper it was like light-headed giddy-ish. Ohhhh caaaaanddaa, I'm a loser baby so why dontcha kiiiiiilll me!

"Hey Yami," Malik called in polite, yet taunting, voice. He broke the awkward silence between everyone with his magical voice of piggy power. POWER PUFF! "Lend me some _money, _I know you have some." The Blonde Egyptian, as Rin now called him, sent Yami a cocky look. Looking flustered, Yami gave a nervous grin. The poor Pharaoh looked like a boy who miss-spelled "kitty" in a spelling bee. And poor Anzu had to resist a swoon, for Yami looked adorable.

"Didn't you bring some money, Malik?" Anzu asked, glancing back at Malik and Rin. He gave her a dark look. "Uh, I guess I'll take that as a 'no'."

"I'd have some if Pharaoh Boy didn't steal mine!" Malik snipped, shooting Yami a glare. Yami's face turned crimson and he looked down at his feet, clearly either ashamed or looking for attention. And the votes are in! Yami...erm...whatever his last name is...IS GAY! YAY! Let us rejoice! And then that freakin lawn mower came back and ran her over. Really. It did. It came out of no where! Rin tried to run, oh yes she did, but it was just too magical and ran her over...like that one time she had that dream--eh, anyway.

Malik said _Pharaoh_. Rin wasn't suppose to know about...well, anything she saw/read back at home. Hmmm, how was she to go about this now? Should she pretend to take it as a joke or act confused? What would Jesus do?

"If Yami gets to be the Pharaoh then I get to be Moses!" Rin declared, pointing at Yami. "YAMI! LET MY PEOPLE GO! Or God shall smite thee!" And now to add the guilt! "You are a horrible man! You enslaved my people and forced them into slave-labor! You heartless, heartless, man!" Aaaaahhh, the guilty look of Yami...the snickering Malik and the rolling of the eyes from Anzu. And the cackle. WAIT! The _cackle_! That cackle wasn't _Rin_'s! She froze, knowing only one other who could make such a lovely cackle beside the great and powerful Erik. Rin spun around. Yup, she was right. It was Bakura.

Cue the Mall music: _I believe in miracles. Where you from you sexy thing, you sexy thing. I believe in miracles, since you came along, you sexy thing_!

"Bakura!" Yami gasped in alarm, staring at the white haired boy with wide eyes. "I thought you weren't coming..."

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" Bakura sneered as he put a hand on his hip. Oh, he was looking very menacing today. Rin would have either flipped out, melted or froze if she wasn't already hyper. His brown eyes flickered over to the staring Rin, and for a moment he thought he knew her from somewhere. And then he wondered if she was shorter than Yugi.

Ah, something should be explained here. The reason both Yami and Bakura have their own bodies...you see, they had found a spell...but Bakura had to agree to stop randomly throwing people into the shadow realm if he wanted his own body, and thus he became less...murderous? Now that's a bloody shame.

Rin glanced around. "Hey Anzu? Who else is just going to randomly pop up? Why'd you invite him? Who's next? Is Erik coming? Will he pop up from the 1800s with a pack of gum? Is Jesus going to step out from behind the tree over there and greet us? Will I find Waldo? Will I?" These questions just sort of came pouring out of Rin's mouth like a waterfall.

"Oh yes, Rin! Erik is coming because he's madly in love with you!" Anzu replied sarcastically, turning around and marching away. Rin, Malik and Yami gapped. What brought that bad mood? And of course Erik is in love with Rin! Even a turtle could figure that out! Silly sane girl, Yami is for the insane! You know the word 'insane' is illegal now or something? INSANE INSANE INSANE! HAHAHAHA! (-Rin gets hauled off to jail-...oh, well! The story must go on!) Yami hurried off to follow Anzu.

"We should follow the yellow brick road now." Rin stated, staring after the two.

Bakura's dark eyes flashed over to Rin and Rin felt naked. Oh my god, who got her stripped? Why was she--is that confetti? Oh my god there was confetti in her pocket! CONFETTI! Rin turned to Bakura with a strange, cat-like, grin plastered to her face.

"Welcome, Bakura," she said in her best mystical voice, "TO OZ!" And then she threw the confetti at him. Small colorful bits of paper flew around him, covering his hair in it. Malik burst out laughing while Bakura cocked his head to the side staring at Rin with a confused and horrified stare.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Malik asked, doubling over in laughter. It really wasn't funny, he was just drunk. Rin shrugged lazily. Who knew? Perhaps Anzu stole these pants and went to a party somewhere. Rin was surprised when Bakura didn't try and murder her, now _that_ was strange! He just ruffled his hair annoyed, trying to get the confetti out of it. Malik was on the floor having a seizer or something.

Without thinking Rin rose to her tip-toes and plucked a piece of confetti from Bakura's hair. Now mind you, his hair was _soft_. Rin had expected it to be hard and point--like a weapon or something. So she poked at it.

"Oh my god, it's soft! Behold Bakura's hair of softness!" Rin shrieked and Bakura swatted her hand away, glaring. Malik, after a few attempts to get back up, swayed over to Rin, causing her to crash to the ground with a 'KYAAAAAAA!'

"Bakura, this is Rin. But never fear, I think you'll get used to her." Malik replied, ignoring the fact Rin was clawing at his clothes to get herself back up.

"Explain yourself, Malik." Bakura said in his 'look, dude, I'm the bad guy' demanding voice. Rin wondered if Yami and Bakura talked the same way as they dueled. What if they were playing gold fish? Would they still talk all...weirdish?

-In Rin's mind.-

"Hahahahaha. Tell me, Pharaoh...are you prepared?" Bakura asked dangerously, his brown eyes flickering with mischief. He smirked widley, glancing down at his cards.

"Bakura! Just go, stop wasting time!" Yami roared in his heroish Jesusish voice. Lightning crackled. Bakura threw his head back and laughed evilly.

"Very well! Do you have...any _threes?_"

"Go fish!" Yami declared, pointing over dramatically. Bakura scowled, and gave a soft growl of defeat.

"You have stopped me this time, Pharaoh...but next time you won't be so lucky..." Bakura snapped, drawing a card from the pile. He smirked, plotting.

"Bakura, what are you planning! Your evil ways will never win! My friends might not be here, but in my heart they are! Do you have any sevens?"

"Gah! You have foiled my plans! No matter, this won't stop me." Bakura laughed again. Yami growled.

"Just hand me the card..." Yami replied. Bakura rolled his eyes and dramatically tossed the card at Yami. Yami caught it.

-Back to 'reality'-

"I see what you mean..." Bakura replied after hearing Malik's tale of the insane Rin. Malik rolled his eyes at the girl, elbowing her. Rin yelped and rubbed her side, giving Malik a glare. Malik only laughed at her and she whacked him with her inch-longer-than-her-arm sleeve. In no time they got into a poking fight. Bakura cocked an eyebrow. He was now doubting that coming was a good idea. Anzu jerked her head around to glare at the two.

"If you guys don't stop fighting then I'm taking you to another store!" She threatened not noticing Yami wince. Bakura glared at her and crossed his arms.

"If you have not noticed, I am not the one acting like a fool." He said coldly, staring pointedly at Malik.

"Rin started it." Malik replied, pointing.

"Well...'Kura is in denial! Oh yeah, he's the insane one! He's getting all drunk and stuff, you should have seen the party he threw. His sexy parties..." Rin said as if making an important point. Bakura growled at her.

"What did you call me?" Bakura snapped, looming over Rin with a very menacing look. Malik stepped aside to leave Rin against the wrath of Bakura. Hell, Malik wasn't stupid. They were both insane! Bakura would cackle even if he was on fire and Rin...well, she was just short.

"I called you _'Kura_." Rin said timidly, hoping to find somewhere around getting beaten up. "Hey, hey, hey! I called you _Kuuuuuraaaaa_!" Maybe if she added a song and dance he'll not kill her? His eyes glittered for a moment and then...he smirked.

"Very well then, _Christine_." Oooh. Low blow. That jerk! Rin sent Bakura her best glare, which was a really sucky glare. Rin couldn't glare when she was still in her hyper mode, and only Kyu could glare right! He called her that horrid name. The name of the woman that made Erik cry over and over again. Sure, she showed him compassion but she also broke his heart into tiny pieces...How'd he know to call her that anyway? IT DOESN'T MATTER!

"You bastard!" Rin growled, flapping her arms about. Bakura or not, nobody ever shoots her that low. So, doing the smart thing, Rin pounced attacked him. If you haven't noticed, Rin isn't a very logical person. Bakura, being nearly a foot taller than her, was not going to be damaged by her pounce attack. Though, it did surprise him and down the two went. "Ugh, someone remind me never to do that again..." replied Rin's muffled voice. Her face was buried into Bakura's chest. If it were any other moment, she would be blushing.

"_Christine_! I never knew you felt this way towards me." Bakura said smugly. He smirked and her head flew up. She glared at him in the eye.

"Well _Kura_, there's a lot that you don't know about me!" Rin replied coolly as Malik offered a hand. She took it, kicking Bakura as she got up. Bakura, hosting himself up on his elbows, sent her a glare. Anzu, who had gone somewhere, came back and blinked at the scene before her.

"Bakura called her Christine," Malik said with a smirk. Anzu burst out laughing, which surprised all three of them. They stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. Rin wished she could dig a hole and burry Bakura in it. Yami was the only one who just didn't get it.

"Rin, why does it upset you when he calls you by the name of Christine?" Yami asked, looking puzzled. He was the ice to tip the boat. Rin exploded. She whirled around, glaring at him.

"My god, how _stupid can you be_! Do you not even know what I've been shrieking about this whole time? Are you that pathetic that you don't even know who Christine is? EVEN BAKURA KNOWS!--" Bakura sent Rin a glare. "--CHRISTINE! FROM THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA YOU FUCKING RETARD! I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU _ARE_ 5,000 YEARS OLD THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO NOT KNOW WHO CHRISTINE IS! I COULD KILL YOU YOU FREAKING HERO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW WHY CHRISTINE--" By this time, Malik and Bakura were inching away from her. "--IS SUCH AN INSULT! SHE BROKE HIS HEART, YOU FEEK! YOU INSULT ME WITH YOUR LACK OF UNDERSTANDING--"

"I've got the tickets!" Anzu said warmly, as if nothing was going on. Rin's eyes suddenly brightened.

"YAY! Candy!" She cried happily as if she hadn't been yelling.

This is when Malik and Bakura noticed that they were standing in front of the ticket booth. They wondered how they got there, but didn't have time to question Anzu's magical abilities. Rin had grabbed both their wrists and flung them into the next room, which was the snack room for the movie. It was a lovely room, actually. The walls were yellow with bubbles on them, there were movie posters and rows and rows and piles of candy! And there was popcorn--but CANDY! It's candy land! Rin had left the two to prance about the room.

"Maaaaaaalik! Buy me candy!" Rin cooed, prancing back over to her blonde friend. Malik scowled at her.

"Yami stole all my money, remember?" He snapped getting an amused look from Bakura who just became interested in the conversation. Rin glared and pranced off to her beloved candy that loved her for her and not her sweet tooth.

"The Pharaoh _stole_ money from you? Have my ears deceived me?" Bakura asked smugly. Malik sighed in annoyance.

"Should I repeat myself?"

"Guys, you shouldn't fight." Anzu barked, crossing her arms as she...popped out of no where. Again with her magical ways of popping out of no where! She had just convinced Yami that Rin was just short and that's how short people deal with their anger. Yami didn't seem convinced and had wandered off to find Rin. Anzu turned around to find Rin hugging the life out of Yami.

"I guess we should figure out where to burry Yami..." Malik trailed off as Rin suddenly came prancing over with a bag filled with candy. Yami was holding some sodas and the popcorn. Anzu sighed and offered to help him hold a few sodas before the spilled. Malik eyed Rin. "Did he buy that with _my_ money?"

"He bought it with GOD's money! Yaaay, candy!" Rin said, tossing a few pieces of candy up into the air. Malik understood this to be a 'yes' and glared at Yami. Yami gave him a 'she'd kill me if I didn't buy it' look. Sighing Malik snatched a handful of candy from Rin and shoved it in his pocket. Bakura was eyeing the girl, either he was horrified or amused, Malik just couldn't tell.

-------

motRINsaltshaker: Erm, sorry for lack of updating!


	5. The chapter after 4!

motRINsaltshaker: Waaaaah. I keep forgetting to sleep! The cows stole my bed. So, don't throw rocks at me if this is just...well...weird.

-------

"C'mon, let's go to the theater now." Anzu replied, looking at her watch. Yami peered over her shoulder, furrowing his brow.

"But we have a half-an-hour before it starts..." He replied.

"Do you really want to wander around the mall with a hyper Rin?" Inquired Malik and Yami blushed with embarrassment. No, that was certainly the last thing he wished to do. Who knew what the small short Motrin bottle could do in that time period. For Ra's sake, the world could be over. Yami suddenly laughed aloud to himself. He could imagine how Rin would act if someone was trying to take over the world. She's probably scare them so badly that they would--

"See! I'm not the only one who laughs at the voice inside my head! YAMI! You're my twin! We laugh at the voice!" Rin cried. "Sisters for life!" Bakura and Malik snickered as Yami looked bewildered.

"Er, indeed small one." Yami offered.

"I AM the other white meat!" Rin declared. They stared at her confused. Scowling, she said, "My _American_ friends would get it.--NO! BAKURA'S THE OTHER WHITE MEAT! Look at his fine white ass." This seemed to tick him off greatly.

"Watch your tongue or I shall cut it off," he threatened darkly. Rin squeaked and cowered beside Malik. She remained silent as she followed Anzu to a very, very old looking woman who was hunched over slightly. She had very large and thick glasses that made her watery blue eyes three times bigger. Fearfully, Rin hide behind Malik. Malik tried keeping a straight face and Bakura began to plot to scare Rin.

"Uh...excuse me, we are going to see _The Ring_," Anzu said politely to the woman. The old woman's head jerked over to her and her horrid eyes blinked a few times.

"Eh?" She shrieked. Anzu winced.

"T-The Ring, we are going to see The Ring," She repeated.

"Eh!" The woman grunted.

"The movie The Ring! W-we wish to see it!" Anzu cried, holding up the four tickets. The woman gazed at the tickets in awe, blinking.

"Eeeehhhh?"

"THE RING YOU BLASTED WOMAN!" Bakura snapped, grabbing the tickets from Anzu and shoving them in the woman's face. She blinked, confused.

"Eh!" She seemed to get it and nodded. "Dow' stairs, number three." She tore the tickets and handed them back to Anzu. Rin clutched onto Malik's arm painfully.

"Hurry! She's going to kill me because I'm Jewish!" Rin hissed scuttling away fearfully. "I'M GOOOONNNNAAA DIIIIEEEE!" Rin was a very paranoid person, and at times thought people were out to get her because she was Jewish. She would be perfectly fine at times and then just totally freak out at random, totally convinced that the said person was out to kill her and would stop at nothing to do so.

Snickering Malik and Bakura strolled after her. Yami, glancing at the old woman, followed with Anzu who was shaking her head. Anzu knew of Rin's paranoid mind for one day at the supermarket she had suddenly started to get jumpy. She started to glance behind her shoulder at someone, fidgeting and muttering in English. Her eyes darting. She started ranting about how the said person was going to kill her all because she was Jewish. At first Anzu thought it was true and panicked. Later she found that it wasn't true, and that Rin was just insane. Insane, insane, girl.

"HURRY! She's coming! SHE'S COMING WITH AN AXE! OH HADES HELP ME. ZEUS! ZEUS I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A PIMP! HELP ME! STRIKE HER DEAD WITH A--"

"_Rin_! Relax, she isn't going to hurt you! She can barely even walk!" Anzu snapped, glancing behind her at the shaking old woman who was delusional. Rin snorted.

"_Maybe_ her body can't but her soul can! Her soul, her soul! Can you not see? Are you--I WILL NOT DIE TODAY YOU MURDEROUS WENTCH!" Rin cried, shaking a fist at the old woman. The woman seemingly glanced at her and Rin hide in front of Malik so she couldn't see her. "She's going to kill me,"

"Don't be foolish, Rin." Anzu replied briskly, ushering everyone down the creaking old steps. Bakura was glancing back the woman, wondering how Rin saw a murderer.

"Fancy her, Bakura? I'm sure you could get a date." Malik mocked, smirking some. Bakura glared darkly and punched Malik on the arm. Anzu rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Rin stared bewildered at Bakura, wondering how on earth he could love her assassin.

"_What_? Oh bloody hell, I don't like that blasted woman," he snapped at Rin, looking harassed. Malik and Rin glanced at each other.

"Right...sure, okay 'Kura, whatever you say." Rin replied making a scowl form on his face. She leaned closer to Yami. "He's in denial..." Yami smiled when she said this.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, getting irritated. Rin beamed at him, sticking out her tongue. Bakura made cutting motions with his fingers, like he was going to cut off her tongue. Eeping, Rin pulled her tongue back into her mouth. The last step creaked the loudest. Rin felt as if they had entered the lair of a vampire. The walls were a pale shade of red and the wall paper was pealing some. Old movie posters, which had colected dust over the years, hung crooked. The lights flickered and the floor boards creaked. There were a few long hallways with doors. So many doors!

"Dracula?" Rin called, looking around as if dazed. She followed Anzu to a red door that had a 'three' on it. She turned the knob and entered. The movie theater was mostly empty, filled with lovely red velvet seats. The lights in the theater were dimly lit and the screen flashed stilled advertisements. Music was playing in the background; ah Rin loved before-the-movie time. It was so fun! "Where are we sitting? In the front?"

"_No_. In the back..." Anzu said, making no room for argument. Scowling, Rin shoved a candy into her mouth. Bakura strolled down one of the rows near the back and sat down. Rin pranced after him, followed by Malik. Anzu let Yami go first and followed him. They passed down the three sodas for Rin, Malik and Bakura.

"I can't believe this isn't butter!" Rin shouted in surprise. The few people who were in the theater glanced over to her. Anzu's face turned red and she glanced down. Yami patted her on the shoulder, becoming Mr. Sympathetic.

"IDAHO! IDAHO!" Rin suddenly shrieked, Malik and Bakura glanced at her annoyed. "I-DA-HO."

"Shut up." Bakura hissed at Rin, but she simply tossed a candy at him. He threw it back, but it went over her head and hit Malik. Malik sent Bakura a glare.

"IDAHOO! IIIIDAHO!" She started to sing, making her four friends cringe at her horrid voice.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Bakura growled.

"IDAHO! IDAHO! IIIDAHOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura barked. Rin was singing, Bakura was growling, Malik was snickering as he stole more candy, Anzu was highly embarrassed and Yami was slightly amused. Bakura began to swat at Rin.

"EEHEEHEHEHEEE! IDAHO!" Rin cried, covering her head with her arms. "SETO! MY LOVE! HE'S OUTSIDE SINGING KAREOKE!" Yami burst into laughter, imagining Seto with a karaoke machine. Bakura groaned and started banging his head against the back of the chair.

"Christine! SHUT UP. Just shut up!" Bakura hissed, seething in his chair. He became even more irritated when Malik was snickering at him.

"You sir, are you an ugly man?" Rin questioned to Bakura. Bakura turned his head toward her, looking murderous.

"_What_?" He glared at her, insulted.

"YES YOU ARE! You are VERY ugly." Rin cried happily as Bakura looked ready to kill her. Malik snorted, choking on a candy. "Here, hold this beer!" She shoved a piece of candy into his arms.

"This isn't bee--"

"Now you are beautiful! Hooray beer!" Rin cheered.

"Hooray beer!" Malik laughed, echoing her.

"...I'm going to kill you," Bakura said, despitefully.

"Say's the beautiful man,"

"How do you put up with this?" Bakura asked Malik coldly. Malik shrugged a shoulder, chewing the candy.

"Really it's nothing. Just don't think about anything and embrace the insanity...but you probably cannot do that anyway. Yami could, he was great at it." Malik said airily and Bakura, glaring, looked thoughtful for a moment. Malik rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "It's really easy. Anyone could do it."

"Psh, as if 'Kura could be random and zany." Rin said, throwing a piece of candy into her mouth. Bakura glared at her.

"I have no _need_ to lower myself in that way." He said hotly, sulking in his seat. Rin giggled, ruffling his hair. He glared and slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me." Rin rolled her eyes at him. He didn't have the guts to be insane! Psh, kitty-boy. Bakura haughtily glanced away, crossing his arms.

"It's not _lowering_ you," Rin stated, huffing.

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes, yes, it is."

"Nah-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no, no!"

"Ifitlowersyourselfsaywhat!"

"...Wha--OH DAMN!" Rin pouted, feeling the burn of defeat as Bakura smirked smugly in all his gloating, foolish, glory. Malik, now hold the tub of popcorn, raised a brow. He wondered if Bakura knew he was being a total fool at the moment, arguing with a short person...what next? World peace, perhaps? Rin shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket, perching her feet on top of the seat in front of her. And...That's when she found _it_. The napkin of doom. She placed it on her face and blew, shooting the napkin upwards.

"...Did we not discuss how this would _lower_ you?" Bakura questioned, annoyed with her actions. She shrugged, lunging after the napkin and falling in-between her seat and the seat in front of her. The napkin fluttered away and Rin tried to wiggle herself out of the uncomfortable position.

"Uh...I'm...kind of stuck..." Rin said, looking helpless. Malik and Bakura looked humored when she said this, laughing as she failed over and over to get out from her position. "Hey, c'mon, it's not funny I can't get out!" She cried, waving her arms around franticly.

Neither of the two boys bothered to help and laughed at her dismay. "I'm going to die here! YUGI--YAMI! SAVE ME! _Yugioooooh_." Rin began to ponder if she should shout out random Yugioh quotes and strike fear into the hearts of the heartless. She never got to ponder this thought more, for Yami had leaned over Malik to help pull her up.

"OW! You're killing me!" Rin whined, being tugged. Yami blushed and muttered he was sorry.

"I knew it! You're gay! This was all an excuse to get into my pants!" Malik cried, throwing popcorn at Yami.

"What?" Yami asked, forgetting all about Rin. He turned his wondrous eyes onto Malik, gazing into the boy's eyes lovingly. A small blush was spread across Yami's face as he half-laid on Malik's lap. Small hearts began to bounce around the two and Malik took Yami in his arms. They shared an intense, passionate kiss...well, actually, Yami just _looked_ at Malik...but in Rin's mind they were having passionate sex. Gay Yugioh sex.

Rin stared at the two, giggling like a school girl with a large blush on her cheeks. Yami and Malik stared at her in horror. Anzu, blushing as well, grabbed Yami and pulled him up in his seat. He looked confused and scared, giving her a questioning stare. By this time, Rin had jumped up with a dazed look.

"Boy on boy action! Never before scenes of Yugioh HOT and SEXY yaoi." She squealed. Her new friends stared horrified, not sure what to say. Malik and Yami were red faced, Anzu was secretly laughingly and Bakura was doing the disco-dance. No, really, he was! The way he just _sat_ there, blinking. It's OBVIOUS that he's doing the disco dance with his white afro and bell-bottoms doing groovy dance moves.

Malik scowled and threw the popcorn tub at her. Shrieking, Rin ducked and it went flying across the room, landing and spilling somewhere.

"There was a nicer way to respond to that," Rin cried.

"I thought you were _stuck_." Malik snapped darkly. This seemed to have just dawned to Rin, for she looked to be deep in thought. It was indeed true. She shrugged, sitting back down. The Gods probably freed her, she guessed. Or maybe it was the pull of Gay Porn that made her arise from the darkness. It didn't matter, back to pointlessly blowing the napkin in the air game.

"What are you doing, Rin-Chan?" Yami asked, glancing at her.

"She's being an idiot, Pharaoh, are you blind?" Bakura cut in but Yami was deaf to him. That's right 'Kura, you aren't sexy enough for the likes of the great and powerful Robot-Pharaoh of Yaoi.

"Playing 'Puffy-puffy-moo-moo.'" She replied. And why Yami suddenly became obsessed with it was beyond her. She wouldn't have ever guessed that such a mindless game would attract him. He turned his head to Anzu, staring deeply at her with pleading eyes. Taking her hands in his, he gently asked her:

"Can I have a napkin?"

Anzu sweat dropped. Well _that_ was so romantic. She'd have to _thank_ Rin later. She dug through her purse, retrieved one and handed it to Yami who looked as if Christmas came early. He snuggled into the seat, placing the napkin on his face and blowing air onto it. The napkin went flying--_gracefully_, mind you, upward. So perfectly and so much better than Rin's, that she stared in awe.

"Hey! YOU CHEATED SOMEHOW!" Rin accused, shaking a fist at him. She placed the napkin above her mouth, but before she could let her breath out Bakura snatched it from her, sending Yami a competitive look. "Hey! You thieving turtle!"

Within seconds, Yami and Bakura began dueling with...well, napkins. And they did it in such away one would think it was a battle over life and death. Amused, Malik and Rin watched while Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Ha! You call that a _blow_? _My_ napkin out flew yours, Pharaoh." Bakura taunted, smirking as he blew his napkin up into the air once more. Yami scowled.

"You have no idea what I have in store, Bakura!" Yami shot back, blowing his up into the air as well. Rin then turned to Malik, snickering slightly.

"I wonder how Bakura learned how to blow so well..." And the two of them laughed to themselves, perverted and weird. Bakura sent Rin a glare which she returned with a thumb's up and a cheeky smile.

"If you think _this_ is bad, you should see them at duel monsters..." Anzu said with a sigh. Malik snorted, stealing Rin's treasured candy. Rin didn't seem to notice as she glanced at Anzu. Yeah, Rin-Rin already knew of the way they were obsessed and crazed over the game...THE WORLD WOULD DIE WITHOUT IT. Gods, they should just get a gun and _shoot_ the evil people trying to take over the world.

bad Guy: I'm taking over the world, but first I shall duel my way with a card game before I can complete my task! And amazingly, I'm going to try this while I'm in some town with a weird kid that so-happened to be a Pharaoh and now I want his necklace but I just can't STEAL it I need to win it.

Yugi: -Takes out a gun- Sorry, not today, bitch.

bad guy: HAHAHA. I cannot be defeated!

BANG. Thump.

THE END.

"Hmm? Yeah, we, as in us Americans, don't _have_ dueling disks and such...I mean, hell, imagine if we did?" Rin said, imagining going to school and taking out her duel disk in the middle of the hall. IT'S TIME TO DUEL. And then telling her teacher she was late because she was saving the world from 'eternal darkness'. On that thought...the school would be on fire and so would everything else. Yeah, it'll be true chaos.

"Oh God, the world would be over and on fire! More than half my friends are taking-over-the-world psychos. And then with Duel monsters...imagine all the teachers dead and such? We'd all be dead, actually. And--OH GOD, Kim would be there laughing her brains out. I can hear her now, 'Kim? Kim is no longer here. I am a thief and stealer of pie. I have done many terrible things in my quest to possess all the manga books in the world'..." Rin trailed off, remembering Kim, her best friend, and all the zany things they did. One day, Kim had declared herself as Bakura as Rin said she was Malik, or Marik, or Merik--ERIK! Phhaaaaaaaantooooommmm...

"Oh Ra, there's _more_ of you?" Malik asked with a groan, neither he or Anzu noticed Yami's and Bakura's shocked expression as Rin recited nearly the same line Bakura had said to Yami long ago.

"Your friends are evil?" Yami asked, forgetting all about his game with Bakura. Rin stared at him.

"Erm, no, just psycho. DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH YOUR JUDGING EYES! _You_ never had the short end of the stick, mister." She glanced at Bakura who had a funny expression on his face. It was like...he was gawking...he had his head turned to the side, a bewildered expression plastered on his face--HE LOOKED SO DAMN CUTE! Squealing, Rin threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her cheek against his.

His skin was much colder than hers and so, so, smooth. Rin heard a low growl from his throat, which was just so _adorably_ cute. Bakura had this certain smell to him, which Rin just couldn't place. It was like a vanilla-cinnamon smell... She was just so amazed how _real_ he felt, it never ceased to amaze her how he and everyone just _breathed_ on their own.

"Get off me, Christine!" Oh, thanks Bakura! Back to the insulting names! He pried her puny arms off him, glaring. He glanced away, crossing his arms with a harassed look on his face. Malik was smirking, his mind going through all the ways to blackmail Bakura. Rin glanced at him and then passed him to where Anzu and Yami _used_ to be.

"Where'd they go?" Rin asked to Malik. He nodded to the front of the theater and Rin's mouth dropped. Anzu had said she didn't _want_ to be in the front and there she was, with Yami, without _Rin_. Anzu left her. Anzu left her. She left, she left! Anzu betray Rin by just _abandoning _her. She couldn't believe it, what has she done to make Anzu hate her? Rin sniffled, feeling that familiar pang in her chest. That loneliness...the feeling of being unwanted.

"Are you _crying_?" Malik asked, sounding surprised. Rin jerked her head up to him, sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"_No_." She said in a high-pitched voice. Malik looked uneasy. He really wasn't used to girls crying and had no idea how to comfort her. "Anzu hates me. Look, she abandoned me! And for what? For that mister _let's go save the world_? What, she thinks I'm weird or something? I get it! Fine! I'm a freak." She was over reacting over the whole thing. Malik and Bakura exchanged helpless glances as Rin sniffled.

"Forget about her, you have us now. After all, we are indeed the three flat chested chicks, destined to be together forever." Bakura said. Rin stopped her sniffling. Both she and Malik gazed at him. Did Bakura just say something random and insane? The poor boy was trying to keep a cold expression, but was failing miserably. His cheeks were pinkish color. He actually looked sort of drunk...

"Since when are you and I chicks!" Malik snapped feeling fed up. Since he came to the God forsaken mall he was accused of as being a girl. What was _wrong_ with people? And now Bakura even considered it!

"What? We both have long hair, we're very..._beautiful_...and Christine has no boo--"

"Flat as a board," Rin sighed, looking down at herself.

"--Though, she _could_ pass as a boy..." Bakura finished, shrugging. Rin stared at him, giving him a 'how'd you know I was a cross dresser' look. Malik scowled, crossing his arms. "Admit it, you think I'm sexy." This statement wouldn't have been that funny or surprising if anyone else said it, but it was _Bakura_ who was uttering these words. And Malik _blushed_ to this!

"You had candy, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Malik cried as Bakura threw his head back to cackle. Rin latched onto Malik's arm, horrified at Bakura's laugh. It was just so..._evil_. Malik had latched onto Rin's arm, too, and they huddled in fear. Everyone else in the theater, seven other people by the way, had stared wide-eyed at Bakura and he flipped them the bird.

"Indeed I did have candy, sweet, sweet, Malik." Bakura purred, smirking like a nymphomaniac. (Don't ask the author how she knows this. SOME STORIES AREN'T MEANT TO BE TOLD...really, I'm not kidding!) This seemed to scare the two of them even more.

"...'Kura has lost his marbles."

"I have not, Chriiiistine." Bakura grinned. She stared at him and he stared back. And then, he lunged for the pile of candy. Rin shrieked and jumped into Malik's lap, trying to hide the candy as Bakura crawled into her seat, grabbing for it.

"Oh my god! When did you steal some? I was so careful!" Rin cried at the rabid Bakura. She turned to Malik, whispering, "distract the fiend!" Malik gave her a 'fuck you' look or maybe it was a 'you gotta be fucking kidding me' look. He was about to say something when Rin slipped from his lap and crawled under the seats. Malik watched her go and then glanced back at the insane spirit who was eyeing the spot where Rin had left.

"Hurry, we must make haste and retrieve precious." Bakura said, and Malik knew Ryou let him see Lord of The Rings. This was going to be a long two hours...

"I shall not let you pass! I guard..._precious_ with my life!" Malik stated evenly. Bakura had a thoughtful look and then glared.

"Very well. Then I shall..." He lunged for under the seat and Malik lunged after him.

"No! Don't give in to the power of the _precious_!" Malik said, holding Bakura's legs. Bakura began to hiss and twitch around.

Somewhere near the front, Yami and Anzu had snuggled closer together, speaking about stuff that didn't include his friends or dueling. Anzu couldn't be happier, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt the guilt of leaving Rin. She hoped everything was going alright...

"Hmmm, I'd have to say I like blueberry muffins the best," Yami replied, gazing into her eyes. Anzu smiled, for that was her favorite too. "Though, I'm not really a fan of muffins in genarle, they--" he cut himself off, gazing downward. Anzu blinked.

"Yami? What's wrong?" She asked, looking down as well. "SHIT!" She clutched her heart in surprise when she saw Rin lying on her back with her head poking out from under the seat. "Rin? What are you doing? You freakin' scared the hell out of me!" But Rin didn't appear to hear her. She shoved the bag of candy into Yami's lap.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe!" She hissed in a scratchy-scary voice. Horrified, Yami nodded and Rin's head slowly disappeared from view.

"Er, that was weird." Anzu said, staring at Yami. He nodded, looking at her and then the bag.

"We must keep it safe..."

"Don't worry about it, she's just paranoid." Anzu laughed and then stopped when she saw Yami's horrified face. Again he was looking downward and when Anzu looked she jumped again, now seeing, not Rin's, but Bakura's head. He was staring at them.

"Preeeeecious." He cooed to them. "Preeeeecious?"

"Go away!" Yami demanded. "It shall never be yours. It is _Rin's._" Yami declared and Anzu slapped her forehead, annoyed on how easy Yami got caught up in their game. There was a pause on Bakura's part.

"But I _am_ Rin." He offered.

"Lies!"

And Bakura's head disappeared from sight. Yami turned to Anzu, with a determined look in his eyes.

"I shall protect you and the precious with my life. If I die while protecting it I want you to have something,"

"Oh for the love of Go--_what_?" Anzu blinked, staring at Yami. He took her hands into his and then...he blushed. Anzu blinked again, staring at him blankly. She was repeating Yami's words in her head over and over again.

"Well...well, I, I wasn't sure when to give it to you...and if you don't like it I'll understand..." Yami fell silent. There was the sound of breathing behind Anzu's head and he was staring at someone.

"_Preeeeeeciiiiooouuussss_."

Anzu shrieked and clutched onto Yami, staring horrified at Bakura who was peering at Yami from behind Anzu's seat. "Bakura! What the hell are you doing!" She cried.

"_I FOUND THE POPCORN!_" Rin suddenly shrieked.

"RIN! Leave it on the floor!" Malik barked from somewhere else in the room. "I must find Bakura before he takes your beloved."

_CRACK. BANG._ "OUCH! My nooooossseeee. My nose! My NOSE! MY BLASTED NOSE--OH GOD IT--"

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled, silencing Rin's whine. Anzu sighed in annoyance. Just _once_ she wanted a _normal_ group of friends. Was that so hard of a wish? If it wasn't Jou's and Honda's idiotic it was dueling and if it wasn't dueling it was Rin's pure insanity.

"I think..." Anzu cut herself off. When she turned to Yami she found that he wasn't there, nor was Bakura. She sighed. What was a girl to do? Well, there really is only one thing to do. Getting on the floor, Anzu went in search for Yami. Slipping from under seat to seat, she soon bumped into Malik. He looked just as annoyed as she felt.

"Have you seen Rin?" He asked. Anzu shook her head.

"No, have you seen Yami?" Anzu asked and Malik looked thoughtful.

"So your lover ran away from you? Don't look at me that way, you know it's true. Where ever Yami is Bakura will be too."

"So where's Bakura?"

"That, my dear friends, I do not know. I have traveled vast and far in search of the two, but alas the journey is too far to make alone. Together, the fellowship of the precious shall find the beloved once again!" Rin said, joining the two. Anzu blinked and Malik cursed that guy for created the Lord of the Rings.

"You and Bakura have some weird obsessions," Anzu said, voicing Malik's feelings. Rin glared at her, muttering that she was on 'the dark side'.

"It's the candy; Bakura can get _very_ hyper from it..." Malik said, sighing. "Yami just might be in more danger than he believes. Bakura really isn't in his right state of min--" He was cut off by Rin's surprised shriek. She bolted up, squealing.

"What?" Malik and Anzu cried at the same time, standing as well. They thought Bakura was burning someone or something but Rin was just facing the Movie-screen, which had an advertisement on. It wasn't the advertisement, which was asking 'who sang, _Sally's song_ from the _Nightmare before Christmas_,' it was the song playing in the background that got Rin all happy.

_I picked you out of a crowd and talked to you_

_I said, "I like your shoes,"_

_You said, "Thanks. Can I follow you?"_

"What is--" Malik started and Rin glared at him.

"SHH. I love this song..." She turned back to the screen, taking a seat. Glancing at each other, Malik and Anzu sat beside her, listening as well.

_--view._

_No prying eyes._

_I poured some wine._

_I asked your name._

_You asked the time._

_Now its two o'clock._

_The club is closed and we're up the block._

_Your hands are on me.  
I am pressing hard against your jeans.  
Your tongue is in my mouth,  
Trying to keep the words from coming out.  
You didn't care to know  
Who else may have been---_

"What the hell is--" Bakura was standing behind the seat, gazing almost lazily at the screen. He was cut off by Rin, who glared up at him.

"Shut up! I'm listening!" She cried, upset over missing some words. She pulled Bakura by the front of his trench coat and dragged him into the seat in front of him. He landed head first and rolled off the seat, glaring up at Rin who was spell-bound to the music.

_--lover I don't have to love,  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck.  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet him here,  
But I'm not sure.  
I've got the money if you've got the time.  
You said, "It feels good."  
I said, "I'll give it a try."_

_Then my mind went dark.  
We both forgot where your car was parked.  
Let's just take the train.  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning _

Bad actors, with bad habits...  
Some sad singers, they just play tragic.  
And the phone is ringing,  
And the van is leaving  
Let's just keep touching,  
Let's just keep...keep--

"OH AKIRI! Oh--hahaha! NO WAY. HE DIDN'T! OH MY GOSH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Someone on a cell phone laughed in an annoying high-pitched voice. Rin's eye twitched. She looked murderous. She shot up, clenching her fists.

"HEY! YOU! PERSON WITH PHONE! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU. I HAVE A DAGGER AND A PHYCO-PATH FRIEND! SHUT-UP-OR-DIE. I'LL KILL THE PHONE! SHHUUUUT UPPP!" She shrieked. Malik and Bakura shot up as well, covered Rin's mouth and dragged her back down. Yami, who was chewing on Rin's beloved, silently asked Anzu what was going on. She told him that Rin went obsessive and he nodded. He turned to listen to Rin's new-found obsession.

_--chemicals?  
I got this hunger and I can't seem to get full.  
I need some meaning I can memorize.  
The kind I have always seems to slip my mind. _

Much to Rin's horror, the song faded out and the another song started up. She pouted in her seat as her friends, surprisingly in the same order as before: Bakura, Rin, Malik, Yami and Anzu, and even in the same row, stared at her and the strange song she was obsessing over.

"Er, lovely song..." Anzu began. Rin hissed at her and Yami's eyes widened, staring fearfully.

"ITS NOT OVER! DAMN YOU MOVIE PEOPLE. They KILLED it. The song ends like this--"

"Ugh, spare us with your hideous voice!" Bakura groaned.

"Shush up! Lemme finish it or else!" Rin threatened. She took a deep breath, and in a small, pretty voice (which, mind you, I'm highly jealous of...-jealously plots to kill Rin-) she began to sing softly, "_But you, but you...write such pretty words. But life's no storybook. Love is an excuse to get hurt. And to hurt. 'Do you like to hurt'? 'I do, I do'! 'Then hurt me', 'then huuuurrrt me'..._" She trailed off. Bakura, Malik, Yami and Anzu stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Rin! When could you sing! You...you told me you couldn't!" Anzu cried, remembering a few days ago when Rin claimed that she couldn't sing when Anzu dragged her out to a club. Rin blushed remember this.

"Since I was seven, after my Aunt took me to see _Faust_, I demanded to take Opera-ish singing lessons...and...I didn't want to sing then...I wanted to try and drink Sake at the bar...which I was denied, by the way!" Rin said, now looking annoyed once more.

"I think..." Malik stared and Rin scowled at him.

"No you don't! Blondes _don't_ think. The TV said so." She said hotly, folding her arms. Malik glared at her and grumbling about 'that time of the month' and that Rin was 'such a moody bitch' and that he 'didn't want to be part of the three flat-chested chicks squad anymore'.

Before anymore insults or strange sentences could be uttered, the lights flashed off which made Rin jump and scream. Bakura and Malik silently laughed at her. The previews began.

The screen was dark, a female voice was singing lightly. A rain drop fell from the darkness and hit a pool of more dark water. Rin was highly reminded of _The Ring_, the music and the eeriness of it all. From the ripples of the water came, 'imagine'. The camera began to show what looked to be rocks...or the land of the desert.

'_It is so powerful..._" The camera dipped into once of the cracks in the ground. '_That men have died to protect it_. _And there are those who would kill to expose it. It is a message that has been hidden for centuries. Right before our eyes...what if the world's greatest worlds of art held a secret that could change the course of man kind...forever.'_

"DA VINCI CODE! MY BELOVED! OH MY GOD. SO COOL. OH MY GOD! YAY." Rin, who was clutching onto Bakura, suddenly shrieked. He glared at her, prying her off him. She was nuts, flapping her arms about. Malik had honestly thought, for one moment, that the movie preview was about the Millenium items...

'_Next summer...'_

"DAMN."

',_no matter what you have read. No matter what you believe. The journey has just begun._'

Rin glared at Bakura who only stared dully at the screen. He didn't seem interested in the Da Vinci Code movie, so Rin turned to Malik. Malik was picking at his nail, not really even paying attention to the small girl. She blinked, feeling dejected by the two boys sitting on either side of her. They weren't geeks! Oh the horrors.


End file.
